TABS - Life With The Penguins: Back 2 Penguin Land
by Joshpro8423
Summary: Three years passed and Josh and Nick Everett will once again return to The Penguins of Madagascar dimension in response to an SOS sent to them by the penguins. They find out what has occurred but will they be able to solve it? And to make matters worse, three of their best friends have stumbled in with them. Will they be able to work together or will it be the end of it all?
1. Introduction

_**Life With The Penguins:**_

_**Back 2 Penguin Land**_

**Some Info:**  
This is the sequel to my awesome series _Life With The Penguins_. This will contain new OCs, more new friendships and even more adventures as we journey through back in _The Penguins of Madagascar_ dimension! Please read _Life With The Penguins_** first** if you haven't!

**Summary:**  
It's been three years since their faithful and most memorable incident. Today, Josh and Nick Everett will once again return to _The Penguins of Madagascar_ dimension in response to an SOS sent to them by the penguins. They find out what has occurred but will they be able to solve it? And to make matters worse, three of their best friends have stumbled in with them. Will they be able work together or will this be the end of it all? Read on to find out!

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own _The Penguins of Madagascar._ It belongs to _Tom McGrath_, _Eric Daniels_, _DreamWorks Animation_ and _Nickelodeon_. I only own my OCs (i.e. Josh Everett, Nick Everett, etc.)

**Introduction:**_  
__Receiving Grave News_

Three years have passed since we had left what seemed to be our most treasured and most memorable moment in our entire lives. I was now 19 years old, my sister being the age I was back then, which was 16. I was finally old enough to own my own house, well, an apartment unit to be exact. It was a rather small, yet cozy unit. My sister was staying with me cause she wasn't old enough to own one yet.

"Josh! You done with the food yet!?" We were both busy preparing for a christmas party. I was cooking the food while Nick was getting creative with some christmas decorations. The unit looked pretty snazzy and christmasy, complete with a well-decorated christmas tree, all decorated by yours truly and his sister.

I answered back, telling her that I'm almost done. We had invited our friends over for the party. Not a lot, just my best friend, Ernie, and two of my sister's, Gem and Ashley. It was half to 8pm, which was when they said they would arrive. In about half an hour, we hear the doorbell go off, along with some cheering. "They're here!" Nick stood up from the chair she had been sitting on, reading, after finishing the decor a few minutes ago. I came with her, also done with my part of the job. I had been staring at the only two items that proved to us what happened years ago was real.

We were greeted by hugs and handshakes as we opened the door. "Merry X-Mas guys!" Gem and Ashley yelled. "Yo dude! Merry Christmas!" Ernie held out his hand. We returned the greetings and we started off by playing some beats as we ate. Oh, I almost forgot to describe our friends! Well, let's start with my best friend, shall we?

Ernie is just as tall as me and is the same age as me as well. He has short, slightly brownish black hair, brownish black eyes and is a little muscular than me. He also likes music and is as awesome at science as I am. He also has a knack for randomness spazzes, either dancing randomly or attemping a parkour stunt, and is always able to find a creative solution to every problem.

Gem and Ashley are sisters, or more like step-sisters. They both were a year older than Nick, and are just slightly shorter than her by a centimetre. Gem had wavy brown hair while Ashley had straight blonde hair. They both had a dark green tint to their pupils and had similar eyelashes, thanks to all the beauty salons they've been to.

We had lots of fun dancing and singing using the karaoke machine I bought. Ernie was being his usual humourous self as he danced and sang to _Sexy and I Know It_ by LMFAO. We soon joined in, as the song changed to _Gangnam Style_ by Psy. But instead of having the usual 'This is so much fun!' feeling, I had another one that is telling me that something is wrong. I looked at Nick, who looked like she felt the same way too as we danced.

_"Something isn't right. But what could it be?"_ This sentance ran though my head over and over. I then noticed that the song had stopped playing and everyone, except Nick, was staring quizzly at me. "Uh, you ok man? You don't seem very..." Gem and Ashley cut Ernie's sentance short. "MERRY!" they sang. "Oh, sorry. I just a had this weird feeling that something is wrong..."

"You feel that too!" Nick said in surprise. The rest turned to Nick, also with quizzly stares. "That's weird...ly funny guys..." They threw their heads back, laughing away thinking we were trying to mess with them. I glared at them, showing all seriousness. The laughter ceased, then I continued.

"As I was saying, I feel in my gut that something's not right..." Ernie poked his head from behind the two ladies. "You sure that's not the spagghetti you just ate?" The two girls snickered at the joke. "Yes, I'm sure..." Out of the blue, we heard a faint ringing noise. We all checked our phones for calls or texts. Nothing. It sounded familiar, but I had no idea what it was. We exchanged confused faces.

"Where is that coming from?" Nick asked. We followed the ringing and found ourselves in my room. It was coming from under the covers of my bed. I moved them aside and we all gasped. It was the _Universal Walkie-Talkie_. Me and Nick's gasps were different from the other three. Ours was a gasp of excitement. I quickly picked it up and we sat round the table.

"Could it really be them?" Nick's question made the three scratch their heads. "Who is _them?"_ They all looked towards my direction. "Only one way to find out..." I pressed the button on the talkie and a voice came out. A familiar voice we haven't heard in years.

_"S...OS! SOS! We...need...help! Come...quick!"_ The voice then became more distorted as static cut parts out. It sounded like Kowalski, but we couldn't be sure.

_"I have...activated...teleporter. Hurry...Blowhole...free...no time...save us!"_ A few screams were heard then it turned to static.

Everyone sat silent, except the three. "Uh, why do you guys looks so...I don't know...worried? It was just a bunch of bird sounds or something of that sort..." We looked at them, confused. "You guys...didn't understand a thing?" They all shook their heads. "Why? Did you?" Gem asked.

A few moments later, a loud crackling sound was heard, followed by the howling of the wind. We peaked over from the table and saw the same purple substance on the floor of Nick's room. The three gasped at this. "What the..." they said in unison. I looked at Nick, she looked at me and we nodded once. "Come on Nick. We have a job to do..."

We started walking casually towards it, but a tug on our shirts pulled as backward. "ARE YOU CRAZY! You don't know what will happen if you go in it!" We gave them a face saying 'We know what we're doing!' They looked puzzled. "We do know what's gonna happen if we don't..." They let go of us, looking rather scared. "HAVE YOU GUYS LOST YOUR MINDS!? What makes you think that this won't led to certain doom or something!?" We put a reassuring hand on their shoulders. "Cause this happened before..." They all gasped. "Happened before!? What do you mean happened...

Before they could finish, the three of them stumbled over and fell in. I turned to Nick who had her arms raised. "NICK! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" She shrugged her shoulders. "What? They were frustrating me..." I sighed and I signalled for us to jump in. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The three of them were screaming their heads off as they fell through the purple void. We could see them unconcious as we fell to their side. "Amateurs..." I rolled my eyes. Clearly they were changing, and so were we. "WEEEEEEEEEE!" we cheered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**  
_Things Take A Turn For Worse_

Ernie, Gem and Ashley lay in the soft, green grass, still unconcious. Me and Nick were ironically in a tree again. We jumped down to our friends and patted their faces slowly. "Guys, wake up! Wake up!" we repeated. They opened their eyes a crack and they jumped up and backed away.

"Gah!" yelped Ernie.

"Eeeekkk!" shrieked Gem.

"Aah! Get away from me you...you..." Ashley was cut short when they heard...

"Guys! Calm down! It's us, Josh and Nick!" They held faces of disbelief as they store at the two penguins, who were me and Nick. "What! You...you...can TALK! Animals can't talk!" Gem screamed for help but we shushed her. "Stop squaking will you! It's not like anyone will understand you!" They looked confused. But shocked filled their eyes as they craned their heads to look at each other.

"Aaahh! Animals everywhere! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gem yelled. She wasn't much of an animal person. "Gem! Is that you!? Y-Your a PENGUIN!" She was right. Gem was another _Classified_ Penguin like us. But she had a slight brownish tint to the long feathers on her head, resembling a ponytail due to the hairband holding them together. She still had her dark green eyes as well as her height compared to Nick.

Ashley screamed along with her. "If you think that's weird, look at yourself! Your a BADGER!" Ashley looked at herself while Ernie looked at himself. "And I'm...a LEMUR!" Ashley was an American Badger with near golden coloured fur. She still had dark green eyes but was now taller than Nick. Ernie was a Ring-Tailed Lemur and was twice as tall as Gem. He had his brownish black eyes still and had a dark grey fur. He looked a bit similar to Julien actually, except for his eyes and fur colour.

The three then ran around like headless monkeys screaming at the top of their lungs. "THIS IS JUST A DREAM! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" was one of the many things they yelled. Ernie was doing headbangs on the nearby tree while Gem and Ashley were slapping each other, trying to wake themselves from this _nightmare_. They soon continued flailing about.

Now, for my Skipper moment. I estimated where they would all be headed and raised my flipper. The three ran straight into it, making them fall over on their rears. "Will you guys be more mature AND STOP RUNNING ROUND LIKE MANIACS!" I said, starting from a calm voice and working my way up to a scream. They stood silent. "Please, seriously! We got our own problems right now and we don't want THREE MORE!" Nick screamed. They nodded. "Sorry for that, we'll explain later. Right now, we have to get to the zoo..."

We all ran to the entrance to find a sight that we wished we never saw. A small, black, white and slightly red figure was crawling towards the gate. "What's that!?" It let out a moan. A high pitched moan. "Oh no! That's Private!" We all ran towards the injured little penguin. He had dozens of cuts and bruises covering his body. He kinda resembled Glenn from Season 3 Episode 7 of _The Walking Dead_.

_"Help...me..."_ he whimpered. "Holy fish paste Private, what happened to you!?" We were all concerned for the little guy as he lay static on the pavement. _"Blowhole...escaped...captured...tortured..."_ was all he could manage as he blacked out. "Quick! Help me carry him to the HQ!" Nick and I picked him up and lay his flippers over our shoulders to support him.

"Marlene! Come quick! We need your help!" Nick yelled at the otter habitat. Marlene rushed out her cave, and gasped as she saw the lifeless Private being held up by us. "Oh my gosh, Private! Is he ok!" We nodded. "Yes! He just passed out! We need you to get the First Aid Kit from Kowalski's lab, and hurry!" She hurried over to the penguin habitat and jumped into the fishbowl entrance.

"Ok, Nick, get a pillow and some blankets from the HQ..." She nodded and headed to get some. "...Now, anyone of you know First Aid?" Ashley raised her paw. "I do! I took some classes on how to treat animals before..." Marlene popped out of the HQ carrying a rather large white box with a red cross on the top. "Here's the First Aid Kit!" She handed it to Ashley. Nick came right after with a pillow and some blankets. "Great. Nick, lay one of the blankets down with the pillow over here. Ernie, help me move him onto the blanket..." They did as told and soon, Ashley was tending to his wounds, cleaning them and wrapping them in some bandages. She also noticed his right flipper was fractured. She took a popsicle stick from the kit and wrapped it around his wing. His injuries ranged from bruises to black eyes to cuts on his flippers, chest and his face. He looked awful.

"Good, that should do the trick. Now he just needs some rest..." We all helped Private into the HQ. It took a while, but it's better than outside. I then proceeded in explaining what has happened so far and also the incident three years ago. We still couldn't explain why the three of them did not understand the SOS like we could.

Two hours passed, and it was now close to midnight. Everyone except me were dozing off. I stayed up, watching the poor guy, waiting for him to regain conciousness. So many questions ran through my head that I almost didn't notice a slight moan.

"Private?" I asked. His eyes opened a crack and he turned to look at me. _"Josh? Is that you?"_ I nodded. "Yes, Private. It's me. You're safe now..." He smiled weakly. The others have woken from their slumber due to my sudden talking. "Is Private awake?" Marlene asked. I nodded. Private sat up from the table he was lying on, covered in the bandages Ashley had put on him. His eyes gazed towards Nick's direction, then opened wide. "B-B-B..." he stuttered. "B-B-B-What Private?" Gem asked quizzly.

Then he screamed at the top of his lungs, frightened as ever. "BADGER!" he crawled backwards towards the wall. "Badger? Oh yeah, right, I'm a badger..." She walked slowly towards him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He was extremely terrified. She backed off a bit. I waddled over to him to try and comfort him. Immediately, he buried his head into my chest. "Don't worry Private. I'm not gonna hurt you..." she said in a motherly way.

"LIAR! BADGERS ARE TERRIBLE ANIMALS! GET AWAY!" he screamed angrily. She looked upset. Suddenly, she started to weep. Being the sweet penguin he is, his anger drained away and regret filled his heart. "Oh, don't cry! I-I didn't...I was just...I'm sorry!" The little penguin ran up to her and gave her a hug. She pushed him away. "Why are you so mean!" She ran up to Nick and cried on her shoulders. "Ashley, he didn't mean it. He was just afraid that you would hurt him..." She looked at me with her reddened eyes. "Why would he think that! I don't hurt people, well, maybe when I'm angry, but I never hurt people intentionally!" She looked at the now tearing little penguin.

"He has retardophobia. You know, a fear of badgers..." I answered. "...That's the reason why he's acting like that..." Private walked up to Ashley. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings...I was just...scared...I'm so sorry..." He started to cry as well. Ashley stopped crying and walked up to him. She knelt and gave him a hug.

"There, there Private. It's ok. You didn't mean it, and you already apologized. It's alright..." She patted his back, shushing him, to try to comfort him as he cried on her shoulders. He looked up and smiled. Gem suddenly interrupted the two.

"She's right, Private. She would never hurt you. As a matter of fact, she was the one who tended to your wounds..." Ashley nodded. "It's true Private. I saw it myself..." Marlene supported. He smiled back and gave Ashley another hug. "Thank you..."

After all the emotional stuff, we asked him what had happened to him. He explained that the ice Blowhole was trapped in broke during summer and he captured them yet again. He tortured them trying to get info of our whereabouts. The hobokeners were there as well. After they separated to different areas of the warehouse, he managed to escape through a window high up from where he was locked up in. But when he fell out to the other side, he fractured his right flipper. "And after the long walk from Coney Island to the zoo, that was when you guys found me at the gate..." he finished.

We had given him some fish and some water as Ashley noticed that he was starving and was also very dehydrated. It was obvious that he's been there a while.

All the girls in the HQ were on the brink of tears, completely shaken by Private's story."That's awful! Why would anyone hurt such a cute penguin like you?" Ashley said, tearing up. "Well, if I see this Blowhole person, I will knock the daylights out of him!" Ernie yelled, doing air punches.

"Trust me Ernie, this is one guy you do not wanna mess with..." He ceased his air punching. "And why not?" I put my flippers on my hips and said, "Cause one, he is evil. Two, he is a genuis. And three, he is an EVIL GENUIS! I mean just look at him!..." I pointed at the bandaged up penguin. "...we messed with him and now look what's happened to poor old Private!"

He replied with a subtle _Oh_. I sighed. "Ok. We need to save the rest of the group and we need to do it before they get killed..." We all leaned into a circle. "...Here's the what we're gonna do..."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
_Life Or Death Situation_

We headed to Coney Island, once again, but had to take other means of transport as their car wasn't at the garage. We still remembered the way there, even after three years. Only Nick, Gem, Ernie and me were going, as we needed Ashley to take care of Private, with the help of Marlene.

_"Great! How are we gonna get in the warehouse? There are thermal cameras now! Even if we were invisible, it would still see us!"_ Nick whispered as we looked at the thermal cameras moving about on the outside of the warehouse Private said he was in. It was now clear that Blowhole has learned his lesson. Screams and shouts can be heard coming from the inside the building. This was definately the place.

_"Ernie, what are you doing? Now's not the time to play with the smartphone!"_ I snarled as he was busy using it. _"I'm not! I'm trying to hack the...got it!"_ We heard muffled shouts from the building.

_"Doc! There's something wrong with the cameras!"_ It came from one of the lobsters. _"Urgh! I knew I should have bought the branded ones rather than this piece of junk!"_ We all looked him, amazed. _"How'd you do that?"_ I asked. He simply smirked as we made our way to a hole in the wall that we saw hidden behind a dumpster.

_"Natural talent..."_ Gem rolled her eyes. We made it through the hole and we found ourselves behind a whole bunch of boxes. It smelt of fish. This was most likely the Dolphin Aquarium's storage warehouse. The place was dim, which made it even easier to hide as we had painted ourselves black to blend into the night.

The screams and angry yelling echoed through the warehouse. We looked on the other side of the boxes we were hiding behind and saw a horrific sight. We had to stop ourselves from gasping in order not to be found by anyone.

We saw the three boys being tortured in three different ways and in three different areas of the place. Skipper was strapped to what appears be an old sparky, which is basically an electric chair, and Hans was electrocuting Skipper everytime he didn't want to cooperate. Kowalski was standing on the floor with a noose around his neck. Clemson was busy whipping him and asking questions. Rico was in Savio's grip, tightening it when he doesn't answer his questions. It was a horrible sight to look at.

_"Ok, we have to be quick on this. Here, I took these from Alice's office..."_ I gave Nick and Gem a tranquillizer dart each. _"...I only got two, so use them wisely. Now, Ernie, you start hacking the system and make them get out of here. Nick, you go for Kowalski and Gem, you go for Rico. I will go for Skipper. Comprende?"_

They nodded and Ernie started hacking using the smartphone. Suddenly, the alarms started blaring and a voice repeated 'Fire, Fire, Fire...' Everyone looked around to see what's going on. "Urgh! Didn't I tell them to disable the fire alarm already! Hans, Savio, Clemson, stay here and guard the prisoners. I need to go and see what's wrong at the control room. Oh, and you can do what you want. I don't need them anymore..." He laughed menacingly as he left of his segway. Then, the three of us sprung into action. Let's have some POV in this story, shall we?

_Josh's POV:_  
As soon as we heard Blowhole leave, I made my way to the right side of the warehouse, hiding in the shadows to avoid being seen by Hans. He was giving some victory speech or something as I got closer.

"Aah Skippah. He has finally given me permission to get rid of you. No one will be able to save you now..." He them did his awkward evil laugh and the other two glared at him. "That's your evil laugh! That's the lamest one I've ever have heard in my entire life! Try mine..." Clemson proceeded with his evil laugh.

"Now that's an evil laugh..." I heard Savio reply. "Why thank you. I've been practising a lot..." Hans immediately interrupted him. "Will you two stop making fun of my laugh and start the killing already!..." I could see the two nod smugly at his request. "...Now, any of you three have any last words before we end you?"

I then heard Skipper speak up with his pain-stricken voice. _"It has been an honour working with you men..."_ I could barely make out the soft voices of the other two. _"You too..."_ and _"Uh huh..."_ was what I could make out.

"Now Skippah, say goodbye!" He did another evil laugh and so did the other two. Skipper closed his eyes and braced for the worse. **CLONK!** Hans fell flat on the floor, revealing a black figure behind. "Goodbye"

It was me, and I just hit Hans hard in the head with a lead pipe. Two more screams, thuds and victory phrases were heard at the same time as well. Skipper opened his eyes to gaze at his rescuer. _"Josh?"_

I got him out of the electric chair and helped him up onto his feet. "Miss me?" I said. I put his flipper over my shoulder and we made our way to where Ernie was.

_Nick's POV:_  
When Josh said it was clear to go, I made my way to Kowalski on the left side of the warehouse. He was still attached to the noose, as expected. Clemson was saying something to Hans right after he did an evil laugh, which sounded pretty awkward.

"That's your evil laugh!..." he said, chuckling. "...That's the lamest one I've ever heard in my entire life! Try mine..." He then did his evil laugh, which, to be honest, sounded pretty good. I then heard Savio reply to his claim. "Now that's an evil laugh..." Clemson claimed that he practises a lot to get it right.

"Will you two stop making fun of my laugh and start the killing already!..." Hans yelled. I immediately pulled out the dart Josh gave me and I made my way towards Clemson, following the shadows at all times.

Hans asked if anyone of them had any last words. _"It has been an honour working with you men..."_ I heard Skipper say. He sounded in pain. I heard Kowalski reply with _"You too..."_ and Rico with a choked _"Uh huh..."_ This was getting grave.

"So, Kowalski, I guess you know what's gonna happen now. I guess I will get my revenge on you for preventing me from becoming king..." He did another evil laugh as he put a bag over his head. He then pulled on the lever that releases some weights. Instantly, Kowalski was raised up by the noose and started choking him, but a big yelp of pain stopped Clemson from savouring the moment.

"OW! What poked my tail!" He reached behind and grabbed his tail. At the end of it was a distinct tranquillizer dart. "A tranq...uil-li...zer...da..." He fell on his face before he could finish. I could hear that the others were also knocked out at the same time. "Awww. The _king_ is taking a beauty nap..." I then remembered what I had to do.

"Oh! Right! Kowalski!" I quickly pulled out the pocket knife I had brought along and cut the rope attached to the weights. Kowalski fell with a thud onto the floor, gasping for air. As soon as I loosened the rope around his neck, he started coughing.

"OH MY GOSH, Kowalski! Are you alright!?" I helped him up to a sitting position and took the bag off his head. I proceeded to cut the tape keeping his flippers behind his back. "I'm...(Coughs)...alright...Thanks..."

"Don't thank me yet. We still got to get you guys outta here!" I pulled his flipper round my neck and helped him make his way to where Ernie was hiding at.

_Gem's POV:_  
After Nick and Josh left to save Kowalski and Skipper respectively, I followed Nick and went further past where she hid at to make it to where Rico was. His face was hidden by the snake so I couldn't see him.

"Now that's an evil laugh..." I heard the snake answer to the red ruffed lemur, claiming his evil laugh was better than the puffin's. And I just have to say this, he was right. His evil laugh was better than the puffin's awkward sounding one.

_"Hmm...How will I do this?"_ I asked in my head as I looked at the dart. I heard Skipper say something and the other two replied to it. _"You too..."_ was what the tall one in the noose said. The one I was trying to save was grunting out in a choked voice what sounds like _"Uh huh..."_

"Sssso, Rico. Can you guesssss what I'm thinking?" the snake asked. I was right behind him now and when I saw Rico's face, a strange feeling came over me. My heart started pumping faster and I felt nervous. I couldn't even think right either. All I felt like doing was to stare at him all day and do nothing more. A warm smile crept up my face. Then, I realised what came over me. I had just fallen for him.

He didn't answer, he just looked down. "Well...I guesssss I'll jusssst sssshow you..." He opened his mouth and was obviously going to eat him. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I jumped out of the shadows and put the dart right above Rico's head, where he then bit down on it.

"CHEW ON THAT, SUCKA!" He screamed in pain as he backed away with the tranquillizer dart stuck in his mouth. He soon let go of his grip on Rico and I caught him. The big, yellow snake fell on the floor, unconscious. Rico started coughing and wheezing, trying to recover from the grip.

"Oh my! Are you ok?" I looked into his eyes. He looked so handsome, even though he looked like a bruised banana. He had a cute little tuff of feathers on his head that resembled a mohawk. He also had a huge scar on his beak, but I still didn't care. He was perfect in my eyes.

He answered with a grunt. I'm not sure if he always talks like this or it's because of his possibly broken ribs. I helped him up and we waddled over with his flipper on my shoulder to where Ernie was.

_Normal POV (Josh's POV):_  
We all met back with Ernie behind the boxes. "Ernie, watch them while we do something. Oh, and go ahead with phase two..." We did what we needed to and Ernie initiated phase two. More POV!

_Blowhole's POV:_  
I was so furious when Red One told me that he had no idea why the fire alarms went off. "What do you mean you don't know why the..." Then, it hit me.

"Wait...URGH! It's Josh and Nick! They're here! Lobsters! Quickly, before..." Then, the alarms started blaring and the red lights were flashing. We were being locked down! "No! Their locking us down!"

I drove my segway as fast as I could to the door but it was too late. Then, the PA system kicked in. _"Attention passengers. We are experiencing technical difficulties so we will be locking the place down. The servers will be up and running in an estimated time of 69 weeks..."_ It was Josh.

"69 weeks!" I yelled. _"...Sorry, 6 to 9 weeks. So, to pass the time, please enjoy this 2 year loop of 'We are the champions'. Thank you for flying with Air Penguin. Have a nice day!"_ This time, it was Nick.

The PA turned silent and then the song mention played through it. I have been tricked by the pen-gu-wins, AGAIN!

_Normal POV (Josh's POV):_  
"Now that's...how you troll..." I high fived Ernie and Nick. We had just given our victory speech and now played a song on an infinite loop so as to annoy them.

"What about Clemson, Hans and Savio? When they wake up, they'll..." Skipper said. "They won't go anywhere...Now let's get outta here!" I grabbed Skipper's flipper and put it over my shoulder. Nick and Gem did the same with Kowalski and Rico respectively. Ernie packed up all the other stuff into a bag he was carrying.

We got out of the warehouse through the hole in the wall and ran back to Central Park. I noticed that Gem was looking at Rico dreamily. "Uh, Gem? You alright? You've been staring at Rico ever since you saved him..." She snapped out of her daze. "Huh? Oh, uh...I was just...uh...making sure he's alright...you know?..."

It was obvious she was hiding something. We all took the safest way to the zoo by taking the not-so-safe subway. It was definitely safer and faster than on foot as the three penguins were severely injured.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**  
_Love Is In The Air_

We made it back to the zoo. It was pretty convenient that we arrived in this dimension on a Saturday night. We got to the penguin habitat and moved over the fishbowl and climbed down the ladder.

"Uh...What are you two doing?" Private and Ash were leaning in so close that it looks like they were about to kiss. "Nothing!" they blurted out in unison, backing away from each other to look at us. "You know what? Gem said the exact same thing when I asked her that..."

They both blushed. Marlene walked over to me. _"I think they like each other..."_ I then whispered back, _"I think the same for Gem too. She has been acting weird ever since she saved Rico..."_ We all helped the three injured penguins onto the table so Ash could treat their wounds.

"So, what's your _full_ names?" asked Gem. The four looked up and answered. "Henry Skipper Jackson. But call me Skipper..." Private replied next. "Private. Private Riley Goodwin. But please, I'd prefer Private..." Kowalski then answered for himself and Rico. "Alfred James Kowalski. And he is Rico Dela Santos. But just call us Kowalski and Rico respectively please..."

Nick and I blinked. "Hey! You didn't tell us your full names the last time we met!" I said. "Well, you didn't ask..." Nick did a faceflipper. "Nevermind..." Gem then said that they had great names. The four smiled, knowing that she doesn't think their names are a bit silly.

"Well, I'm Ashley Carter. But you can call me Ash..." She pointed at Gem. "And she's my step-sister, Gemma Jones..." She shook their flippers. "Please, just call me Gem" Ernie then said out loud, "Sup! Name's Ernie Jenkins. But it's just Ernie..."

By the time we finished this conversation, Ash was done tending to their wounds. They had it worst than Private. Rico had some fractured ribs, Kowalski had cuts in his back from the whipping and Skipper had burns on his left flipper. They all also had various cuts and bruises all over their bodies, including Private.

Now, they look like penguin mummies with all those bandages around them. We gave them some fish and water as they too were starving and dehydrated. We then helped them up into their bunks so they could get some rest.

Sunday morning came to Central Park pretty fast. The four of then were still asleep. We let Gem and Ash sleep in the bunks that Rico had carved out for us last time we were here. Marlene was kind enough to bring some extra pillows and blankets from her habitat for us to use. She was sleeping in too.

Somewhere in the afternoon, I arose from my sleep. I looked over and saw that the two bunks were empty. I turned and Ash was by the four, sitting quietly and staring dreamily at Private as she changed the bandages on his foot. He was awake as well. Gem, however, wasn't there.

I sat up and asked Ash where her sister was. "Oh, she went to the pool up top for a little swim. She does this all the time at home. Says it helps her relax..." I nodded and went up to check on her.

As told, she was swimming briskly in the water. She was actually swimming so fast that I could only catch a glimpse of a black and white mass zoom past in the water.

"Having fun?" I asked sarcastically. She stopped and climbed out. "Wow! That was the best swim I ever had in my life!" Nick then popped out from the fishbowl door.

"I know right? Hey Gem, you want to do something even better?" Gem nodded sheepishly. "BELLYSLIDE!" Nick then got to the other side of the fence and bellyslid. Gem tried too and caught up pretty fast.

They then stopped and went back on the penguin island. "So, when are you telling him?" Nick asked. Gem gasped at this. "H-Him?...W-Who's him? And t-tell him what? Cause if it's that Rico guy, then..." Nick glared at her. "Oh! Who am I kidding! I don't know if I should even tell him! What if he doesn't like me!?"

She put a calming flipper on her shoulder. "You can do it. I know you can..." she said. Gem gulped and asked. "What should I tell him? And how?" I waddled up to them. "Tell him how you feel. He'll understand. And besides, he had black eyes, so he hasn't seen you yet. Who knows? He might fall for you too..." She smiled. "Ok, I'll do it"

We got back inside and noticed that everyone was finally awake. They were all eating some fish around the table. Ash and Ernie were surprisingly eating it too, since she's a badger and he's a lemur. We all then sat round with them.

"How in the world are you two able to eat raw fish?" Nick asked. "We LOVE sashimi!" they replied at the same time. She just did a faceflipper and helped Gem eat her share of raw fish. "You sure 'bout this?" She nodded and Gem slowly ate one fish. "You know, it's not half bad...I like it!" She greedily swallowed the rest of the fish. "That's cause your a penguin, _Captainne Obvious_..." she said to Gem.

Nick then nudged her. _"Come on then..."_ She groaned. _"Alright..."_ She stopped eating and cleared her throat. "Uh...I got something to say...uh...to Rico..." They all looked at her, ready to hear what she was about to say. Rico was paying the closest attention among us all.

"Uh...well...I'm not sure how to put it but...um...Rico...I...kinda...sorta...you know..." I then bugged in as she was stalling. "She likes Rico..." She glared at me and blushed a bit. "What? You _were_ stalling..." Everyone awed and Rico smiled at her. "Me like you too..." he grunted, showing off his softer side. She lit up and ran to give him a hug.

"You like Rico? COOL! That means we don't have to keep it a secret anymore!" Ash said. They glared at her as she hugged Private. "Ok, now that's just weird..." Skipper claimed as the four lovers hugged each other, Gem with Rico and Ash with Private. It was sweet, to be honest.

I then disturbed the four lovebirds so everyone could hear what I wanted to say. "Ok. Now, I want to say something serious. I've got an idea on how we can stay here without Alice losing her mind..." They all listened carefully to my plan.

"Another transfer! Great, now I got more coming in from...Copenhagen? Whatever, let's just put you where you guys need to go..." It was now the morning of Monday and Alice just received news of a transfer from the Supermax Zoo, Copenhagen.

She went over to the penguin habitat and placed the crate on the island. "Huh...the penguins are missing...whatever. They're probably raiding the zoo storage or something. Not my problem..."

She left the crate on the island, not caring about opening it as she has enough experience to know that the crate WILL be open by the time she comes back with a crowbar or something.

_"Ok, on three. 1...2...3!"_ The crate burst open, revealing five figures. It was me, Nick, Gem, Ash and Ernie. "Well, it's a good thing that we borrowed that crowbar from Rico..." We walked out of the crate and felt the warm sun. "Yeah! Vitamin D!" Ernie said randomly. Like I said, randomness spazzes, even smart talk like that.

We knocked on the fishbowl and the four of them came out. "You sure they won't be suspiscious?" Skipper asked, still covered in bandages. I nodded and they made their way to the vet, for more proper treatment and an alibi for not being there.

"Ok, listen up. Gem, Nick and I will be staying here. You, Ernie, will go and stay over at Julien's while Ash, your gonna have to stay at Becky and Stacey's in the Badger habitat..." Ernie and Ash raised their paws. "Uh, this Julien guy's a lemur, right?"

I nodded. I faced Ash to answer her question. "And you?" She proceeded. "Well, who's Becky and Stacey?" A gave a face that may give her a slight clue. "American Badgers, like you. They are either friends, sisters or something..." She nodded.

"And cause the penguins are currently at the vet, we're gonna have to do _Operation: Cute and Cuddly_ for them, which is basically how we get our lunch..." I finished the briefing and we all headed out.

_Private's POV:_  
The four of us made it to the vet. I felt sorry for Skipper, Kowalski and Rico, as they had it worse than me. But even though what had happened was an awful experience, I felt lucky today. Ever since Josh, Nick and their friends saved me, I actually found the one of my dreams.

As Ashley was taking care of me with Marlene, who was pretty much just napping away, we chatted about whatever popped up, and found we had a lot in common. She told me that she was actually born in Britain too, saying that she lost her accent when she moved to Singapore for her studies or something.

She said that when her parents passed away after she reached 7 years old, her best friend Gem told her that she could stay with her. A year later, Gem's parents adopted her and they have been together since. She also loves candy like I do and she always tries to stay happy.

Long into the conversation, something inside me warmed up. I never felt it before, but as I looked at her, she seems to feel the same way too. We seemed to be under control of a spell or something as we felt ourselves lean in closer to form a kiss. Unfortunately, we got cut off when the others got back...

_"Private. Private? Private, snap out of it!"_ I shook my head and saw the others looking at me strangely. "You ok Private?" asked Kowalski. "Sorry, just...thinking..." I replied.

Skipper rolled his eyes and proceeded in knocking the door. _"Coming!"_ A few moments later, the vet appeared from behind the door. "Oh my! What happened to you four? You look like mummies! I'm guessing the Versuvius Twins again..."

We all nodded as we couldn't say no, as he might investigate. Anyway, the Versuvius Twins did do these kinds of things pretty often, and not just us go to the vet often cause of them.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll fix you all right up. Hmm...Seems that someone has done it already. Well, I guess you guys just have to stay here till your wounds heal, which may take about a week or so..." And with that, he brought the four of us inside.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**  
_Adjusting To New Conditions_

When the bell rang, we were all at our positions. Nick, Gem and I were waiting in the penguin habitat, Ash was at Becky and Stacey's place, who greeted her excitedly, ans Ernie was at the lemur habitat. For some reason, Julien wasn't there. That would explain the peace and quiet from the lemur habitat the night before.

"So, we have to perform? In the cutest way possible?" Gem asked. It was nearing opening time and we were preparing for the flood of visitors. "Come on. If four manly penguins can do it, so can we..."

_Ernie's POV:_  
It seemed that my curiousity got the better of me as I couldn't resist asking, "So, since the visitors still aren't here, can you...uh...Maurice...tell me where Julien went off too?" Maurice, an aye-aye lemur I presumed, looked up from his hammock.

"You _really_ want to know?" I nodded as I plainly wanted to know. "Well, he joined Hazel and the girls on a camping trip a week ago. They are supposedly coming back today, unfortunately..." This guy sounded like he hated this Julien dude.

But then another question popped into my head. "Then, who's the girls and this...uh...Hazel?" He pointed over towards the dolphin habitat. There was just one dolphin in it and was apparently wearing some kind of shiny necklace.

"She's Doris. Hazel is her sister and the girls are her daughters..." And again, another question showed. "So, she's married?" He sighed. "Why are you asking so many questions for?" I simply shrugged.

"I'm a curious guy..." He sighed and lay back down on his hammock. "Yes, to Kowalski..." I got confused here, so I asked again to make sure I was hearing right. "Pardon me? Who?" I asked. "Kowalski. She married Kowalski..." Now this is weird.

"Wait. She married that penguin guy? And had kids! That's plain weird..." He replied to me with a uninterested sounding 'I know right?' I then decided to stop asking questions before it gets any weirder.

_Normal POV (Josh's POV):_  
"Here we go...3...2...1!" I said as Alice opened the gates, letting many visitors in. "Ready guys?" I asked. The two were trying to not look so scared. "As ready as we'll ever be..." they said in unison.

"Ok everyone. We have now three new penguins, a new lemur and another badger that just arrived today, by the names of..." Alice looked down at the clipboard she was holding, with a piece of paper containing the names and animal types of the new arrivals. It was written by Ernie, since he has fingers, so the penmanship is pretty bad, but legible.

"Um...Josh, Nick and...uh...Gem, the new penguins. Uh...Ash the new...American Badger and...um...Ernie the new Ring-Tailed Lemur. _Hope their not crazy like the rest of the animals..."_ she continued, whispering the last part. Big crowds quickly gathered at the habitats of the mentioned animals, mostly the penguin habitat.

_Ash's POV:_  
"Whoa, now that's a crowd..." I said as I looked at the huge gathering. "Uh, Beck, Stace, what do you usually do?" I turned and saw that they were playing tag or something, amusing the crowd.

"Act cute, cousin..." Beck said. "...What else is there to do?" Stace said, finishing her sentence. For best friends who grew up together, they seemed to act like twins. Listening to their advice, I joined in their game of tag or whatever it is their doing.

_Ernie's POV:_  
"So, what do you guys usually do during opening hours?" I asked Maurice, still lying in the hammock. "Don't know. Julien usually just sits on his throne, or dances..." And with that piece of information, I got a brilliant idea.

"Ok, what does he use to play his music?" He pointed over to the boom box near the throne then to an unseen corner. "That, and he has banjo just over there..." I went over and indeed there was a banjo, a pretty good quality one too.

I head up to the throne area and sat there, holding Julien's banjo. Many "What is he doing with a banjo?" questions were heard. With that, I played a slow, country song. They looked impressed, seeing a lemur play a musical instrument.

_Normal POV (Josh's POV):_  
The people were crowding like ants gathering round a pile of sugar. We were all nervous but I knew we had to wait for the right time to obtain the most fish, which I had no idea how to guess. We stood there, doing the penguins' signature _smile and wave_. But we couldn't do this forever. _"O...k guys. Initiate Operation: Cute and Cuddly!"_ I whispered. Gen looked at me with a puzzled face. _"Which is what exactly?"_ she asked.

Suddenly, a black and white figure jumped out from the pool, landing on the island. It was another penguin, and immediately the penguin did some breakdancing by the looks of it. "Perform!" The penguin said, and by the penguin's high pitched voice, it was a girl, or someone like Private.

So, Nick and I started doing some random parkour and dance moves while Gem did some world class swimming in the pool. The crowd cheered and clapped. "Now, can you guys form a penguin tower?" she asked. We nodded and jumped on top of each other, the girl penguin on top.

The crowd cheered and clapped even louder, which was followed by a fish hail storm. After, the crowd dispersed. "Wow! You guys are pretty good for new comers. Oh, by the way, where's my dad and my uncles?" She asked in a slightly puzzled tone. Gem stood clueless while Nick and I knew exactly what she talking about.

"Well, right now their at the zoo's animal care after what they've been through..." Her face turned to shock. "What! What happened to them!?" We all looked each other in invisible agreements. Gem still seemed clueless, but was now wondering something else. Who's her dad? And mom?

"Long story..." we said simply in unison. "Oh, I hope their alright...Oh yeah, forgot to introduce myself..." She extended a flipper. "My name's Emily, Emily Kowalska. But if you'd like, you may call me Emmy..." We all exchanged the greeting.

"Nice to meet you Emmy. I'm Josh and this is Nick and Gem..." I said, pointing at the respective penguin. "Wait, if you're last name is Kowalska, does that make Kowalski your...dad?" Gem asked. She nodded. "Yup. My mom's Doris, Doris Young. She's the dolphin, over there..."

She stood dumbfounded when her gaze shifted over to the dolphin habitat, where two dolphins and another smaller one were swimming away, doing some cool tricks. "She's your mom?!" She nodded yet again. "She's the one with blue eyes. The other identical one with brown eyes is her sister, Hazel Young. The younger one is my sister, Kaitlin Young..."

While Gem was busy losing her mind, she continued the conversation with Nick and I. "So, are you the Josh and Nick from dad's stories?" We nodded, unsure about the _dad's stories_ part. "Sorry we couldn't be there when you two were born. We were kinda...homesick...you know?"

A grin engulfed her face and she giggled like a little schoolgirl. "I knew it! I knew it! Dad's stories were real! Well, declassified whether they are real or not..." She shook both me and Nick's flippers at the same time. "It's an honour to finally meet you!"

"O-o-k, y-yo-u caa-nn le-t g-go n-no-w!" I said as I rocked up and down like a rock and roll concert due to the intense force she was using to shake my flipper. "Sorry. So, does that make you guys my uncle and aunt or something?" We shrugged. "Well, I guess you can say that..." She hugged all three of us, well two of us, Gem just joined in the group hug.

_Ernie's POV:_  
The crowd was loving my awesome banjo skills. Usually, people will ask me to stop playing, but here was different. All of a sudden, I heard someone with what seems to be an Indian accent say, "Why hello, freaks! Did you miss the king, who is I, me, of course..." I heard Maurice reply with a monotone 'No'.

He turned jumped up to where his throne was. "Oh, hello! Who the hecks are you?" he asked. "Ernie, Ernie Jenkins. You must be Julien, right?" He then sat in his throne. "Uh, I believe there was the word _King_, in there somewhere?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh, your very good at my banjo. The king likes..." I just smirked and continued playing. "May I ask?" He then let me proceed. "Where'd you go?" He just lazily replied to me almost exactly what Maurice told me. And with that, I finished playing the song and put the banjo down.

From who knows where, a mouse lemur jumped onto Julien's feet. "AAH! Mort! Get off the royal feet!" And with that, he kicked him off, sending him flying off into another habitat. "Whoa..." I stood there, pretty amazed by what happened.

_Normal POV (Josh's POV):_  
The peak hours have finally passed after a few hours. We all ate already while chatting with Emmy. She mentioned she was 10 penguin years old.

"So, since now the zoo is nearing closing time, how 'bout we visit the guys. I bet they are still hungry..." I said. "...The zoo's animal care centre doesn't really give much food to the animals staying there, and we know how much they eat. Just look at Skipper..." They all giggled at the joke.

"You mean Uncle Ski? Yeah, he is sorta...chubby...if you know what I mean..." We laughed louder as it was a _so true_ moment. We headed over to get the rest before we made out way to the vet.

"Why hello freaks! What brings you flighless birds to my kingly kingdom?" Julien asked as we hopped into the lemur habitat. "Uh, I'm pretty sure none of them are French or Greek..." Ernie said with a sarcastic tone. We all laughed, besides Julien and Maurice, who didn't get it.

"Uh, what are you silly billys laughing?" Julien said. "It's an inside joke. Anywho, Ernie, you coming along to check on the guys?" He nodded. "Yup. Uh, Julien, ya mind?" Julien nodded smuggly. "Sure, go on and be with the slap-happy birds instead of the king..."

Ernie just rolled his eyes and followed us out to where Ashley was. When we got over the wall, Becky and Stacey were growling at Ash. "Uh, guys? Can we talk about this?" Obviously she has insulted them with stereotypes, accidentally.

"Becky, Stacey, stand down!" I yelled. They glared at me. "Stay out of this! She deserves this as she said we _'badger'_ her!"

"Then why are you two supporting it?" They looked a bit confused. They stopped trying to get close to Ash and faced us. "What do you mean, supporting it?" asked the two. "If you get angry at a stereotype, especially ones that show your nature or certain behaviors, you're proving that they are true. If you want to prove it wrong and that it's all a bunch of lies, then do the opposite of how it makes you feel. Go against it, not with it..." I said.

They both then seemed to calm down as they were thinking pretty hard about what I said. "You know what, that makes sense. We are supporting it if we get angry..." Stacey blurted out. "Yeah. That's why stereotypes stay put, as it's supposed to anger the person. If the person doesn't get angry, then the stereotype has failed..."

Immediately after I said this, they turned to face Ash, who was still backed up in the corner. "We're sorry if we scared you Ash. Can you, forgive us, for everything?" they said in unison. Ash slowly edged closer to them. "And I sorry if I offended you. I'm just not so used to, _spontaneous_ stuff, you know?" Beck and Stace gave her a hug.

"It's ok cousin. And we promise to reduce our spontaneous activities..." With that, Ash came along with us to visit the boys. "Aww, I wanted to see badgers fight..." Ernie said, sighing. "Trust me, you wouldn't if it were you..." Emmy replied.

The six of us then headed over to the Animal Care Centre. We climbed up to one of the windows and inside, we saw the four boys sitting in their cages, watching some TV. It was on the same life and death drama show that played when Skipper broke his wing before and was sent here. He was slightly paralysed when the vet put some medicine on his wing, then he tried to escape and accidentally wrapped himself in bandages, after falling on the remote and turning on this show. The others thought he became a zombie.

Muffled conversation could be heard from the inside. Apparently, the vet has left already. _"Hey, this sounds rather familiar to me..._" Private said. _"Yeah, told ya I wasn't a zombie..."_ I heard Skipper reply. Obviously, they are talking about the same thing, the zombie thing.

With that, we opened the window and made our way in. "Hey dudes!" Ernie yelled. the four of them were caught be surprise by this sudden greeting. "Whoa! Do you guys know how to knock?" So much for _'Expect the Unexpected'_ as mentioned by Skipper himself.

"Ain't nobody got time for that!" I joked. Emmy immediately ran to Kowalski. "Oh, Dad, are you alright?" She asked the mummified looking penguin. Actually, they all are mummified looking. "Yes dear, I'm alright..." he turned to face us. "I see that you have met Josh and Nick..."

Gem, Nick and I passed them the fish. "Here guys, we saved you some of today's jackpot, all thanks to Emmy..." They took the fish. "You guys got this much? Wow, this is twice as much as what we get! Thanks..." And with that, they munched in.

"So, how long did they say you have to stay here for?" Ash asked. "A week..." Rico grunted. "I calculate that, this Saturday, we will all be fit to go back..." We nodded. "That's great! Can we visit you guys here everyday, after opening hours?" Emmy asked cheekily. "Sure..." Private answered. Skipper then stopped eating. "Hey, I forgot to ask. What did you do to Savio, Clemson and Hans anyway?" Third Person time!

_Third Person Warehouse POV:_  
All was quiet in the warehouse since Josh, Nick and the rest left. It was nothing but pin drop silence. Then, a moan broke the prolonged silence. "Ohh...My head hurts..." It was Hans. He tried to feel where it hurts, but something didn't feel right. "Huh? I can't move...my...wing!" He looked down and to his surprise, he was strapped into the same chair he put Skipper in.

He struggled but to no avail. It was welded to the floor. Then, another two moans joined in the now noisy warehouse. "Oh, I don't feel so good..." Clemson moaned. "Ma wouth iz num..." Savio said with distortion in his speech due to a numb mouth. Hans called them out and they turned. But they two were also tied up. Clemson was hog tied to the noose, and Savio, was literally tied up, in himself.

"This is so not funny..." claimed Clemson as he dangled from his arms and legs. "I whoa how yu feal..." Savio answered. "What? I can't understand you?" Clemson asked. "I zed I whoa how yu feal. Ann my wouth iz num..." he tried saying again. "Uh, nevermind. Hans? You there?"

Hans shook the chair as hard as he could to give a sign of his presence. "Yes, and I'm also not doing so good..." Hans replied. "This is gonna take a while to get out of..." Clemson answered.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**  
_Regrets Of A Frenemy_

The week passed like flowing water. No disturbances from any enemy, visits to the boys went smoothly and our performances got us enough fish for all eight of us, plus extra. It seems that in this dimension, wounds heal about twice as fast, which was a good thing. So, it was now Saturday and the boys just got back.

The performance for the crowd had went as planned, and this applies to even Ernie with Julien's banjo as well as Ash with Becky and Stacey. Skipper even went as far as saying that today's performance broke their personal record of obtaining 27 fish by twice the amount, which is, a lot.

Anywho, now we were all chillaxing the rest of the day while the boys resumed their training. Tough boys, just recovered from their wounds and they are still able to do training. Well, he said they were just doing some laps round the park and zoo, and Ash said that they were fit enough to.

"You know what, this is the best time of my life..." Gem said as we sunbathed on the penguins' island with Emmy. "It's the best time of our lives as well..." I replied. "And I know this may sound a bit weird or far-fetched, but I can finally confirm that he's my soul mate..." she continued. "I feel that way for Private, sis..." Ash replied as she entered the penguin habitat.

She managed to jump across the water to us. "Did you ever think that we would actually find our true love in a completely different world, not to mention that they are also a different species compared to ourselves?" Gem shook her head. "That's what makes it more magical..."

Ash nodded and joined in our sunbathing. After about ten minutes, we heard the boys came back from training. "We're back guys, and girls..." Skipper greeted. We returned the greeting with a mix of waving and replying. Ernie had also joined us about a minute ago.

Private and Rico then walked up to Ash and Gen respectively. They had their flippers behind their backs. They looked a bit nervous but they successfully hid it behind a nice, warm smile.

"Um, Ash?" enquired Private.

"Gem?" asked Rico

They sat up and looked at them. "Yes?" they asked at the same time. The two looked at each other, then turned back to the girls, blushing a bit. They then revealed what they had to hide.

They both had a nice, big bouquet of roses, hydrangeas, orchids and tulips. The smell of the four flowers mixed together pretty well, forming a very nice perfume-like aroma. "These are for you. Hope you like them..." Private and Rico said in unison. "Wow! You guys got this for us?!" they asked simultaneously. The two boys nodded nervously, blushing even more.

Ash and Gem then gave Private and Rico a hug respectively. "Oh, you guys are so sweet!" Ash and Gem claimed in unison. Is it just me or are they talking like twins? Anyway, after the hug, they gave them both kisses on their cheeks. They gave another warm smile and hugged again. "Wow, that seems to have worked TOO well..." Kowalski and Skipper said.

When they parted, they handed the two their flowers. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for us. Thanks guys!" They were about to hug once more, but Skipper stopped them. "So, you lovebirds, ready to resume and finish training for the day?" The two boys nodded and waved bye. "Bye, see you later!" The two girls mirrored their actions, admiring the flowers at the same time.

"Yup, definitely our soul mate..." Ash said, still staring dreamily at Private as they started running laps around the zoo this time. "Yeah, totally..." Gem answered, mirroring her sister's actions. We congratulated the two. "So, you like Uncle Riley and you like Uncle Rico?" asked Emmy, pointing at the respective person.

They nodded. Suddenly, a voice dawned upon us, a familiar voice. A voice so familiar that it's practically one of a kind. _"Hello, Josh and Nick. How nice to see you again..."_ the voice said, sounding like it's filled with sarcasm. We all turned sharply to find three figures standing on the zoo walls. "Hans? Savio? Clemson?" I asked.

They jumped down and started making their way toward us. It was now clear enough to see their faces, and it indeed was Hans, Savio and Clemson. We got into fighting pose. It's a good thing Skipper thought us a few moves during our visits. "How'd you escape?" Nick asked. "Uh, who's the puffin, snake and the lemur with blue eyes?" asked Emmy. I guess Kowalski never mentioned to her who they are.

"Simple. I tried my best to slither over to Clemson, bit the ropes and freed him..." Savio answered. "Then, he helped me get the ropes off and I got Hans out..." Clemson continued. "Then we both helped Savio get untied..." Hans finished, doing a small facewing. "And that took forever..."

"So, what are you doing here? The party hasn't started yet..." Ernie joked. With that, they charged at us. We all jumped over their charge and I landed on Hans, Nick landed on Clemson and the rest, on Savio. "Yeehaw! I'm a riding cowboy!" yelled Ernie as he bull-rode Savio. "Get off me!" yelled Clemson as he is pinned to the ground by Nick.

Emmy then yelled as loud as she could for her dad and uncles. Clemson managed to push Nick off. Hans was running round with me on his head, covering his eyes so he can't see. "Hey! Get off my head!" Savio then swung his tail at me and I flew off, falling in the water. Clemson then threw Nick in as well and Savio did the same to his riders.

"Hey! I don't need a bath! I just bathed like...uh...scratch that. I do need a bath, but not like this!" Ernie yelled sarcastically. "You are funny little lemur, I could just eat you up!" threatened Savio. Then, four black and white figures blocked the sun and landed on the three. "What did we miss?" asked Skipper. "Not much. Just, EVERYTHING!" joked Ernie.

We then climbed out and joined the fight. When Hans charged at me, I dodged it and hit him square in the back of his neck. But something unexpected happened. Sparks flew from under his feathers on the back of his neck and he looked like he was possessed. I hit him hard again at the same place and something metallic fell out, along with some feathers, causing Hans to twitch violently like he was having a seizure. Then he fell unconscious.

"What is this?" I picked up the metallic device. I didn't know what it was so I just held on to it. "Guys! Try hitting them on the back of their necks!" I advised. They did so and two more metallic devices fell off. The two then repeated Hans' actions and fell unconscious. "How'd you...wait, what's this?" Kowalski picked up the metallic devices and examined it.

"So, what is it?" asked Skipper. Kowalski shook his head. "I don't know. I'm gonna have to examine these further in the lab..." Skipper then signaled us to help him bring the three unconscious hobokeners somewhere hidden. Kowalski also picked up all the devices.

_Hans' POV:_  
_"Uhh..."_ I moaned. My head was spinning so fast, I couldn't think one bit. I couldn't even support my head. I tried to move, but something wasn't right. I looked down and saw myself tied to a chair, ropes so coiled around me that the only other thing I could see was my feet.

_"Huh? Where...am...I?"_ I asked the air around me. It was pitch black, aside from a lonely lit up light bulb above my head. I looked to my right and saw a big, plastic cage with a yellow figure inside. There seemed to be very little holes in the cage, but it was enough to let air in. I identified this figure as Savio, and by the looks of it, he was unconscious.

I shifted my gaze to my left and saw another figure, mirroring my situation. He was also tied securely to a chair, head to one side and his feet and tail sticking out. I guess this was Clemson, and he too looked unconscious.

I squinted my eyes to see if I can catch a glimpse of anything else. Nothing. I called out to my friends to see if they knew where we were. "Clem. Clem, wake...up..." I then saw the slightest bit of movement, then Clem's head straightened up. He moaned. "Clem, behind you..." He turned and saw me. _"Hans? Is that you? It's so...dark..."_

"Yes, but I don't...know where we are..." I turned and tried to wake Savio up. "Savio, wake up. Savio..." He then twitched and stood up, rubbing his head with his tail. _"Uhh...I don't...feel...so good..."_ he moaned. He turned to look at me, squinting his eyes as well. _"Hans? Is that you?"_ His voice was muffled in the plastic cage.

Then, a voice bellowed out from the darkness. _"Hello, frenemy..."_ it said. I knew this voice. It was a voice that I half expected to hear. "Skippah?" I asked. "What are we...doing here? Wherever we are..." Clem asked the voice. Then, in front of the three of us, a face showed. It was Skippah's. "Well, seems the prisoners are awake..." He sounded pretty angry.

"Skippah, where are we?" I asked again. _"Exactly..."_ asked Savio. He did what looks like an evil half smile. Then, he pulled out something shiny from behind his back. "Skippah? Skippah! What do you think you're doing!" I said, filled with fright as he held the knife in his flipper. "Payback..." he answered with an evil glint in his eye. As he edged closer, I struggled to get free, to get away from all this. "Skippah, NO!" I yelled. "Skipper, I know you hate us, but you don't need to kill anyone!" Clem yelled.

"SKIPPER! What are you doing fooling around!" another voice yelled. The lights then flashed on and I was momentarily blinded. When my eyes adjusted, I could see we were in a small warehouse or storage room. Skippah stopped in his tracks and turned around, still holding on the knife. I gave a sigh of relief.

"I was just trying to scare him. No biggy..." he said. "Well, don't. We need them sane, not insane..." the voice said. I then recognised who this was. It was Josh. "You're no fun..." And with that, he threw the knife aside. Another figure walked in and indeed, they guys I heard was Josh.

"Let's us handle this. Before you _really_ hurt someone..." Skippah grumbled and walked out. A few more figures walked in. Kowalski, Private, Rico, Nick and a few others I don't recognise at all. "Kowalski, analysis..." Josh said. "Hey, that's my line!" I heard Skippah reply. Kowalski then approached us cautiously, and checked my eyes and beak, same with Clem. He kinda skipped Savio.

"Yup, it has worn off..." he claimed. Josh the approached me. "What is the last thing you remember?" he asked. I thought for a while. "I remember...being at a meeting... with Blowhole...then somebody came in and...that's it. I think I blacked out there..." He looked at me with suspicious eyes. "You don't remember...fighting us...a few hours ago?" I was confused by this. "Fought you? The only time I remember fighting you was with Blowhole's Robo-Assualt Bug Army..." I replied. He didn't look convinced.

Kowalski scribbled down some notes. "Interesting..." he said. "Can you just tell us what's going on!" Clem yelled. "We believe you guys have been under mind control..." Josh replied, holding up a familiar looking chip. "Hey, I know what that is. That is a mind control chip, it's my Mind Hacker! How'd you get that! That's my prized invention!" I yelled. "It was on you, Clemson and Savio..." We all gasped.

"Impossible! You stole that!" I claimed. They then brought in a television set. He played what looked like surveillance footage. It was Savio, Clemson and I, and we were fighting them. "You don't remember that?" I shook my head. How can I possibly fight them but not remember it. Unless...

"Wait, is that my!?" I claimed as I saw something fall off the back of my neck when Josh hit me hard there. "How...is that possible?" Private then spoke up. "So, you didn't mean to hurt us?" I nodded weakly. Why would I hurt them? I'm not like that. Well, maybe when they try to foil my plans, but still, I only do it if I had a reason to.

With that, they all left. "Hey! Wait, you can't just leave us here!" Clem and I yelled. Josh then stopped and faced us. "Don't worry. We'll come back in a few to check on you. We just need to make sure the...Mind Hacker's control has worn off fully, that's all..." With that, he left, leaving the storage room quiet again. I felt pretty tired and weak for some reason. So, I closed my eyes to try and get a few winks.

_Normal POV (Josh's POV):_  
It was pretty interesting that they do not remember past events during the time they were under the influence of the Mind Hacker. I knew Hans was not such a bad guy, maybe just misunderstood. Like that time when Skipper thought all his friends were enemies and his enemies as friends, the first person he went to was Hans, and instead of Hans taking advantage of his state, they had a blast fooling around like best friends. ("Best Foes" Reference)

We all gathered round the table to discuss what we had obtained. Emmy was at Doris', as requested by Skipper. "Ok, so that chip was indeed a mind control chip..." Kowalski stated. "We also know that events that occurred during the mind control is lost into amnesia as soon as it is taken off, as shown by Hans..." Skipper grumbled. "I hate that puffin..." Nicked rolled her eyes. "Hey, what did happen between you and Hans?" I asked.

His face filled with not anger, but betrayal. "You want to know what happened between us?" he asked. We all nodded. Skipper sighed and continued. "Well, you see, back during Manfredi and Johnson was part of my team, Hans was...my best friend..." We all gasped. "Your best friend?" asked everyone in unison.

"Yeah. We always go on the same missions together. We enjoyed working together. After missions, we would always fool around like the best buds we are. But one day, during a mission in Denmark, he...betrayed my trust. He had stolen the Danish Prime Minister's wealth and framed me. That's why I got banned from Denmark, and lost my best friend..." he finished.

We felt sorry for both of them. Skipper had lost his best friend. But to understand why he did such a thing, there was only one person to ask. I stood up and walked towards the warehouse. "Where are you going?" asked Skipper. I told him that I was gonna get the other half of the story and he disagreed. "Absolutely not! Why do you want answers from that backstabbing puffin!" he yelled.

"Why not?" I asked. "Because he is a backstabber and pure evil! There is no good in him!" I glared. "Skipper, I know you are angry with him as he betrayed you, but he isn't like that, cause _nobody is born evil, it's the choices the person makes that drive them to become evil_. And besides, don't you want to know why he did it?"

Be thought long and hard. "Fine, but I want you to use the Truth Detector, since he's a good liar..." he said. "Truth Detector?" Nick asked. "Yeah, my version of the lie detector, but better..." So, I grabbed the Truth Detector from Kowalski's lab and headed over to the warehouse with Rico.

We slowly opened the warehouse door and peeked inside. They were all asleep. I asked Rico to help me carry Hans to another part of the warehouse. He did so and I told him he could go. "You sure?" he grunted. "Yeah, I work better alone sometimes..." So, he left and I woke Hans up from his sleep.

"Huh...What? Now where am I?" he looked at me. "Josh? What are you doing here?" I then told him that I wanted him to tell me why he betrayed Skipper. "I don't want to talk about it..." he answered, looking upset. "I can't help you solve this problem if you don't tell me what happened. As I say, _the best way to keep happy is to let the past go._ So, why would you ever betray your best friend?" he looked surprised.

"How'd you know he's my best friend?" I told him that he shared his side of the story, so now I needed his side. "Well, if you need to know..." He sounded pretty upset. I turned the Truth Detector on. You didn't need to put anything on the person arm or something. It just needed to hear the person's voice to work.

"I did what I had to so he would be safe. You see, Skipper and I had a mission in my homeland to find out the leader of all the bad guys. We didn't really know who it was, so we had to disguise ourselves to blend in to one of their meetings to find out..." he said. He gave a big sigh.

"But soon after the meeting started, we got compromised. Skipper managed to get away, but they caught me. And they forced me to join their ranks by threatening me that they would...eliminate my allies, which meant Skippah and the rest of his team. I just, didn't know what to do, so, I joined them..." He looked away, ashamed that he made a huge mistake. All truth so far.

"What happened then?" I asked. "Well, they did release me, but that was after they made me go through the initiation, which was to give up an ability. They wanted me to give up my...flying ability. So, they...clipped my wings so I couldn't fly anymore. It hurt so bad, I almost couldn't take it. After that...they let me go. I was so weak, I had no strength to even stand up. I couldn't even fly to Skippah. I just...blacked out...there and then..." he said. This time, he seemed to be sobbing, which was impossible for any bird. He sat there, looking down, drop after drop of tear fell from his face. Still no lies.

He looked up. He was indeed crying, as his eyes were watery and reddened. "When I came to, I was in a room, lying on a bed of some sort. And there, I heard Skippah's voice. I was so relieved that he was ok. I couldn't tell him what happened, as it was too much to take in. So, I kept it a secret..." He continued, his voice filled with extreme depression.

"I recovered after a few weeks, but before we had to leave my homeland and go back to base, they found me again. They told me to steal the Prime Minister's wealth, which was overboard. But again, they threatened me with the same threat they used the first time they caught me. I had no choice. It was either losing my friendship or losing my best friend..." Still truth, no lies.

"So, I did what they asked me to. But, Skippah saw me do it, and thought I had turned against him. We fought and fought, then, when the Danish police arrived, they thought he was the culprit. I, on the other hand, escaped with a burden that went on with me till this day..." Yep, you guessed it. Still truth, no lies.

"What I did was unforgivable, but I try and try my best to explain it to him, but my methods of doing so were corrupted by the evil that was forced into me. Everyday, I wished it never happened. I always wish that they killed me that day, and not make me live with all this regret..." With that, he started crying. I went up to him and gave him a hug. It seems he needed one, after revealing his broken past. He sat there, still tied to the chair, crying up a monsoon.

"Thank you...(Sniffle)...I needed that..." he said as he cried. I got up and picked up the knife the Skipper used earlier. As I was about to cut the ropes, something jumped on me, pushing the knife away. "No! He didn't mean it! Don't kill him!" the figure yelled. We were both surprised by it as it was Skipper. "What!? I wasn't going to kill him! I was going to cut the ropes!" I stood up and glared at him.

"Skippah? Have you been...(Sniffle)...listening the whole time?" Hans asked as he tried to look behind him. Skipper grinned awkwardly and rubbed his neck. "Uh...maybe? I was just making sure Josh was alright..." he said. The Truth Detector gave out a loud beep and it said 'Lie'. I then motioned Skipper to confront his old friend. Hans looked up with tearful eyes at him. "Ok, I'll be honest. I wanted to know your side of the story as well...and I didn't realize how much you did for me. But why didn't you tell me in the first place instead of keeping it to yourself?"

Hans looked down. "I...I couldn't risk it. I didn't want to lose my bestest friend. I did try to tell you after the Danish authorities...banished me from my home. But, I didn't know the right way to do it anymore. I couldn't see that I was doing the wrong thing to try to get your attention. I'm...I'm sorry..." he said, almost breaking down again. "No Hans, it me who has to apologize. I should have listened to you, instead of holding on to the past. I'm sorry too..." Skipper replied.

Hans looked up with a small grin on his face. I then cut the ropes and the two gave each other a big best friend hug. "I will never betray you again Skippah!" yelled Hans, happy as ever. "Palsy-Walsies?" asked Skipper. "Palsy-Walsies..." repeated Hans. The two broke down in tears and continued hugging. They had realized that their friendship was never broken, just damaged. All it needed to do was to heal.

All three of us got out of the warehouse and to the HQ. The other two were still sleeping, despite all the noise we were making. The others were pretty surprised that Hans came in before Skipper that they all got into a fighting stance and Rico even pulled out a flamethrower.

"Whoa, boys! It's alright! He with us now..." They stood down. "So...he's good now?" asked Private, Gem, Ash and Ernie in unison. "Let's just say that I got my best friend back..." They all then welcomed Hans like he was never our enemy. It was the end of a frenemy's regrets and the start of a better life for Hans. It was what he dreamed of happening, after all the hardships he's been through. _"Thank You Josh..."_ he said in his mind.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_From Enemies To Friends_

_Clemson's POV:_  
I woke up the next morning, having a horrible headache. My vision was blurred, but noticed something, different. There was any pressure on my body, which meant only one thing...the ropes are off. I lifted my paw and sure enough, I was not bond to a chair anymore. I was free.

"Hans?" I said when I turned to look to my right, where Hans was. For some reason, he wasn't. I got worried, thinking my only friend was gone. Savio was my friend too, and he wasn't there either. "Hans?! Savio?! Where are you guys?!" I stood up and walked around the room. It wasn't the warehouse anymore. There was only a single door, but it was locked.

I banged on it, trying to see if the wood would break and set me free. Then, it swung open, hitting me in the face. "OW!" I yelped as I fell to the floor. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Clemson!" a voice said. I looked up and saw the badger I saw yesterday. "Who are you and what did you do to Hans and Savio!" I yelled. Nick entered as well and closed the door.

"Don't worry. Hans and Savio are fine. We are just here to ask you some questions..." Nick said. "What kind of questions? And why did you untie me? I thought you didn't trust me..." I asked, feeling suspicious that they just suddenly let me go to ask questions. "So, you want us to ask them while you are uncomfortably tied to a chair rather than be free to roam about? Fine, Ash get the ropes..." Nick said.

"No! That won't be necessary..." They smirked. "Wow, Hans was right. He can be trusted..." the badger, whom I identified as the one Nick calls Ash, said. "Hans told you I was trustable?" I asked, confused. "Sit first, and we'll answer that..." Nick said, gesturing me to the chair I first sat in. I did so and the two of them also took a chair and sat in front of me.

"Ok. First, yes, he said so himself. Second, he said you don't want anybody to know your full name. Why is that?" she asked. "Why are you asking me this? It's not like Hans or Savio will do the same..." I claimed, trying to change the subject. "Actually, he will. Savio is being interrogated in another room right now, so I'm not sure about him. But Hans said his full name was Hansel Svensen VII, so, may we know yours?"

I didn't know why they wanted to know so badly. "Why are you interrogating us for anyway?" They sighed, sounding a bit frustrated. "Because we want to try and help you. Hans said you two had a broken past as well so we want to see if we can be of any help..." This struck to me. They were actually trying to...help me? Were they trying to use my past as a weapon against me or is this real?

_Savio's POV:_  
I opened my eyes to another empty room. But I had noticed something strange. I wasn't in that plastic cage anymore. I got up and looked around. Hans and Clemson weren't there anymore. All there was in the room was a stack of two chairs and a door. "Guys? Where are you?" Suddenly, the door opened slowly. I was ready to jump on whoever it was, till...

"Whoa tough guy! We're not here to hurt you! We're just here to talk..." said a voice. It was that penguin and lemur I didn't recognise the night before. "Who are you and where are my friends!?" I yelled. The penguin, who seems to be a female, continued. "I'm Gem, and he's Ernie. Your friends are alright, especially Hans..."

I was slightly relieved and confused by the claim. "Why especially Hans? And Clemson?" I asked. "Well, Hans is back with Skipper, catching up on each other's lives, and Clemson's back in the other room, also being interrogated..." I was about to say something when she interrupted. "And no, we aren't asking questions so we can use them against you. We, are here to listen and help, and based on what Hans told us, you had a pretty bad past..."

I was surprised by what they were actually going to do. It's like they could read my mind. They got the two chairs from the corner and set them up in front of me. They sat down and then asked, "So, first things first. What's your full name?" I was almost speechless that they trusted that I wouldn't eat them, and they seemed to act like last night never happened. "Well, my name is Savio Martinez..." I answered.

_Clemson's POV:_  
Still feeling a bit suspicious, I just asked them, "Promise you won't laugh?" They nodded. They were serious of knowing my name, which was a bit silly. I sighed. "Ok. My name is...Barkley Clemson Miller..." I hid my face in shame, ready to hear laughter. Instead, they continued asking questions without even a snicker.

"Barkley Clemson Miller. That's a lovely name..." said Gem, the badger. "You really think that? You don't think it's...silly?" The two of them nodded in agreement. "Why would we think it's silly? To be honest, it's a special name, cause only you have it..." Nick answered. I was blown away by how much they understand me so far.

"So, Clemson, can you tell us a bit about what happened in the past that may or may not have led you to become who you are right now?" Gem continued asking. "Well, I guess I have to start from the beginning..." I simply answered.

_Savio's POV:_  
"Ok, Savio, can you tell us what led you to become like this?" Gem asked. She seemed to not bother that I was a snake, aside from Ernie, the lemur. He seemed to be uncomfortable sitting in this room with me. "Well, I hate talking about it, but it was because my parents died..."

The two looked intrigued by this claim. Gem was writing notes at the same time. She actually knew how to read and write, unlike me. I only recognise a few human words. "What happened to them?" Ernie finally said, with a hint of fear in his speech.

"They...were murdered..." I said, almost showing my softer side. They both gasped at this. I knew they would. "Oh my..." said Gem. With that, I continued. "My dad was Anton Martinez and my mom was Olivia Martinez. We lived at the Hoboken Zoo long before Hans or Clemson. They cared for me...like any family would. We were...as happy as we could ever be...till those darn animals took them away from me! I was barely a young adult then, and because of that...I just snapped..."

I actually didn't feel a tear roll down my face. Just talking about it made me want to just roll up in a corner and just plain cry forever. I turned away and wiped the tear away before they could see it. "Why would they do that?" Ernie asked, this time, sounding rather concerned.

_Clemson's POV:_  
"I was born in Madagascar, like most lemurs would, and I was raised there by my parents, George and Maddison Miller. I had...a special trait that ran in my family..." I pointed at my neon blue-tinted eyes. "My parents didn't have it. They said that every other generation of the Millers would get these kind of eyes. They told me that having these eyes meant that I was a good person, that I was special. They always encouraged me to stay positive, no matter what happens..." I continued.

Ash was writing down whatever I said, in what seems to be point form. I wish I knew how to read and write. I did know a few words, but not enough to decipher a human sentence. "But when they sent me to school, everyone made fun of me, saying my eyes made me a freak and that I was cursed or something. I didn't get many friends back then. I was always being picked on..." I said, feeling a bit gloomy.

"One day, a girl lemur just like me, joined a year later. Her name...was Caroline Bittersweet. She didn't have eyes like mine, but she too was picked on, due to her family name. We both got along pretty well. We had a lot in common. Two months later, she became my girlfriend..." I sighed dreamily. She was beautiful. In fact, she almost looked like a girl version of me. She loved wearing an orchid on her left ear.

"Aww...that's sweet..." The two smiled my smile, almost mirroring my action. I snapped out of it and continued. "Well, on Valentine's Day, she invited me over to her place. But when I got there, her parents disapproved of me instantly, saying I was a freak as well. They even went as far as telling me that I would only be worthy to be with her if I was king. After that, they left to who-knows-where..." I was tearing up at this point.

"I never saw her again. But, I vowed myself to become king, even if I had to use force. But at that same day I was going to throw over the king, I was taken away to New York. That was when I met that Julien guy, where when he mentioned he was king, I just had to take it to get her back..." I continued. I was about to break down. The two of them looked sorry for me, very sorry.

_Savio's POV:_  
I almost didn't want to answer that question. "Well, one of those days, Hoboken Zoo got a few new transfers. So, my parents and I wanted to go and greet them. But when they saw us, they thought we were going to eat them. Apparently they believed in that stereotype about all snake being cold-blooded killers..." I said. They seemed to listen attentively. They were serious on knowing my past.

"Well, my parents tried and tried again to try to make friends with them. But with every attempt, they became more paranoid. Then, on my birthday, they wanted to invite them to it. But when they got there...they...they..." I just stuttered. Continuing on will just make me break down. It hurt so bad just thinking about what they did.

"They went ahead and did it, did they?" asked Gem. I nodded, my eyes watery from those horrid moments of my tragic life. "When I found out, I just...completely lost it. It was like...all meaning of my life going down the drain. So, I...I...got rid of the culprits..." I broke down, there and then. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let all my emotion gush out as tears.

"I lost my parents, my innocence, and myself that day. I had vowed...to do the same to all zoo animals...to avenge my parents' death..." I continued letting it all out. The two came up and gave me a hug. "Oh, it's ok now Savio. You're with friends now, and we would never do such a thing to you..." said Ash.

"Here's a quote from Josh. The past is like a dead weight. It is hard to move forward until you let it go..." quoted Ernie. That actually made sense. If I continued on my life holding on to my parents' death, then I would never be happy. "Your...right Ernie. I held on to this grudge for so long, I lost track of my own life. I didn't know that it affected me so greatly. I guess...it's time to let it go?" The two nodded in agreement. They gave me another hug and we all left the room together.

_Clemson's POV:_  
"After my failed attempt and got sent to the Hoboken Zoo, that was where I met Hans and Savio. They actually liked my blue eyes, telling me that I was special, rather than a freak. We became friends, but I always hope to see Caroline again..." I finished. I was sobbing now. It hurt me to think that my one and only true love was still away from me.

"Love makes you do crazy things. I would do the same if someone took Private away from me..." claimed Ash. I cheered up to this joke. "Ha, yeah. But I just want to be with her again. She's my other half..." A big aww came from the two girls. "We understand. To be honest, this sounds a bit like a Romeo and Juliet kind of love, the star-crossed lovers kind..." I laughed at the big similarity. We were kind of star-crossed.

Ok, back to being serious. "Well, I can say that I would do anything to get her back..." That seemed to spark something between the two as they were shielding their faces and discussing something. The broke away and smiled at me. "Where does she live now?" they asked. "Not sure, but they said she transferred into a zoo in New York, but she obviously isn't here..." I said. They were really creeping me out with their huge grin. "Then we may know where she is right now..." they said. After that, we all left the room, as friends.

_Normal POV (Josh's POV):_  
I was busy teaching Kowalski, Rico, Emmy and Private how to read. They were learning pretty fast, since most of the words they knew how to pronounce already. "So, what do these say?" I asked the four as I held up a piece of paper with their names on it.

"Um, Ko-wal-ski, Ri-co, E-mi-ly and uh...Pri-vate..." said the four simultaneously. "Hey, it's our names!" yelled Private. I nodded. "Yep. So now, you should know just enough words to decipher a sentence..." They cheered as they have learned kinda the basics of reading. Then, the fishbowl opened up. It was Skipper and Hans.

"We're back!" said Skipper. They had gone around New York just being the best buds they were. At the same time, the hidden elevator arrived and revealed six figures. "Hey dudes!" greeted Ernie. "Hey, Skipper? Can Clemson, Ash and I go visit the Bronx Zoo?" Nick asked. Skipper just nodded and they headed off to their destination.

"So, it seems my friends have changed as well..." said Hans. Clemson and Savio both gave Hans a huge hug. "Oh, you are alright!" said the two in unison. Clemson then detached himself from the hug and left with Nick and Ash. "See you all later!" He waved goodbye and disappeared up the fishbowl entrance. "So, you two are good now as well?" asked Emmy. "Well, yeah. We're better now..." replied Savio.

A few hours passed and we all got along pretty well. We were all playing go fish while Emmy went back to Doris to play with her sister Kate. "Oh, dang! I still don't know how to play this!" I yelled as I was obviously losing. Then, pitter patter of feet could be heard above us. The fishbowl then slid open and down came four figures. "Hey guys! I'd like you all to meet, Caroline Bittersweet!" Clemson said as Caroline entered after the three of them.

"She was at the Bronx Zoo, all by herself. She said her parents were transferred to another zoo somewhere else in America..." claimed Nick. We all went off and greeted the look-alike lemur. "Hi! Nice to meet you all..." she said. She looked a lot like Clemson, just that she's a girl, she didn't have blue tinted eyes and she wore and orchid on her left ear.

"I really missed you Clemmy. Sorry about what my parents did, leaving Madagascar. But it's not their fault. They're just, very superstitious, you know?" Clemson nodded in agreement. "It's ok. I understand. But I did try to become king, for you..." She giggled at this claim. "You took it seriously? They were only kidding..." Clemson blushed a bit, but it wasn't really noticeable under his orange fur.

Then, I bugged in. "Hey um, guys? We, want you to hear something. You know, Clemson, Hans and Savio..." The three turned. "Yes?" they asked in unison. "That's freakier than I thought..." commented Ernie on their unison reply. "Well, the five of us made something for you guys. It's a, um, a song..." I said. Everyone looked intrigued by the information. "You want to hear it?" Everyone nodded. We all gathered round and I got out the same Ukulele I used years before. With that, the five of us started playing. (BTW I really wrote this. It's called "The True You" but at the moment [18_Feb_2013] I still haven't recorded it; still tweaking it a bit)

_(Instrumental Intro)_

_Josh, Nick, Ash, Gem and Ernie:_  
_Ohhh, oh ohh, oh ohh, ohhh_

_Josh:_  
_Do you know_  
_That you are_  
_Special in your, own way?_

_Do you want_  
_To know why_  
_This is so today?_

_Cause if you don't believe in your-self,_  
_Your world will fall like some broken shelves..._  
_It doesn't matter what everybody says,_  
_If you know what to do you'll pass the test!_

_Josh and Nick (Ernie Beatbox):_  
_So, we will be your friend_  
_And we'll help you through the end_  
_Cause that's what we're supposed to do_

_We'll be there for each other_  
_And we'll help out one another_  
_So the bonds of friendship get..._  
_Stronger each day_

_So remember what we said_  
_Cause we will help you_  
_Find the true, you_

_(Short Instrumental)_

_Josh and Nick:_  
_Your life may_  
_Be so bad_  
_But that doesn't mean you have to be sad_

_You have been_  
_Through a lot_  
_So why don't you sing along!_

_Josh and Nick (Ernie beatbox):_  
_So, we will be your friend_  
_And we'll help you through the end_  
_Cause that's what we're supposed to do_

_We'll be there for each other_  
_And we'll help out one another_  
_So the bonds of friendship get..._  
_Stronger each day_

_So remember what we said_  
_Cause we will help you_  
_Find the true_

_Josh and Nick (Ernie beatbox, Gem and Ash Long Notes Acapella):_  
_You know what?_  
_You know what?_  
_You have made some friends today!_

_You know what?_  
_You know what?_  
_You have finally gone the right way!_

_So we, will be friends forever_  
_And we'll make it through together!_

_Ohhh, Oh Ohh, Oh Ohh, Oh O-O-Oh_

_All five of us (Plus Gem and Ash Clapping):_  
_So, we will be your friend_  
_And we'll help you through the end_  
_Cause that's what we're supposed to do_  
_(Gem, Ash: Ohhh, Oh Ohh, Oh Ohh, Ohhh)_

_We'll be there for each other_  
_And we'll help out one another_  
_So the bonds of friendship get..._  
_Stronger each day_  
_(Gem, Ash: Ohhh, Oh Ohh, Oh Ohh, Ohhh)_

_So remember what we said_  
_Cause we will help you_  
_Find the true_  
_(Gem, Ash: Ohhh, Oh Ohh, Oh Ohh, Ohhh)_

_Yooou, Oh Ohh, Oh Ohh, Ohhh_  
_(Nick: We will help you,_  
_Find the true you,_  
_cause that's what we're supposed to do)_

_Yooou, Oh Ohh, Oh Ohh, Ohhh_  
_(Nick: We'll always be_  
_Friends forever_  
_And we'll make it through together)_

_All five of us:_  
_Cause we will help you_  
_Find the true, yooouuu..._

Everyone clapped. Some were even tearing up due to how touching the lyrics of the song were. "That was wonderful!" yelled Private, tearing up. "You made that song, for us?" asked Hans, also tearing up. "Yup, based on the info you gave us, we thought this may make y'all feel better..." I replied. Everyone huddled together in a big group hug.

"So, Clemmy, I have to go back to the Bronx Zoo now. See you at Hoboken Zoo sometime?" Clemson nodded. With that, the three Hobokeners, as well as Caroline, waved goodbye. "Bye! We'll see you all again tomorrow?" We all nodded and they left, happy as ever. "See, Skipper. I told you the most effective way to rid of the enemy is to make friends with them..." He nodded.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**  
_History Repeats Itself_

A few more days gone by and everything was fine. Kowalski was currently building another Trans-Dimenter, as Blowhole had stolen it. He said it wasn't so much of a problem, as he said he made it reverse-engineer proof and it needs his flipper print to activate.

Our friendship with the Hobokeners were pretty strong, so not much to worry. We were still wondering how long they have been Mind Hacked. With did find out why only the two of us could understand their SOS and not the three. He said that since we have already transformed into animals before that, we had gotten some animal blood in our body, as well as the power to understand any animal.

Also, Clem's relationship with Carol is going steady, and what I mean is their still together. It was another particularly normal day in Central Park Zoo today, so not much was going on. The five of us were actually eager to learn from Skipper, meaning train with them. Ernie and I had done National Service (A Singapore thing) already, so we could handle most of it. It would come in handy if we ever needed it.

"Wow, you guys sure do know your free-running..." commented Skipper as Ernie and I buzzed through the obstacle course pretty well. "So, how'd we do?" I asked as we arrived at the finish point. "Wow! You two actually beat the second best score, and it's quite close to mine..." Kowalski poked his head from behind the tree. "What! They beat me!" He was with the rest taking a break from the training.

"Yep, by two and a half seconds..." Skipper  
replied. "Well, that's everyone, so let's wrap it up. Dismissed..." We all gather our stuff and headed back to HQ. It was a pretty win-win thing going on, as Skipper would teach us his ways and we teach them how to read and write. They were pretty good at it now.

We reached HQ, and we all headed inside to relax a bit. Ernie and Ash went back to their own habitats to relax as well. "How's the progress of rebuilding the Trans-Dimenter?" I asked Kowalski as he headed to his lab. "About eighty-seven point three percent complete..." he replied. I nodded and he disappeared behind the door.

It was nearing the lights out protocol until the fishbowl entrance flew open and an orange figure dropped in, literally. "Guys! Something's happened to Clemmy and his friends!" We all focused our attention at the screaming Carol. "What!" Private yelped. "They're...gone!" she exclaimed full of shock. Skipper enquired her to calm down and explain.

She took a deep breath. "Ok...I was on my way to visit Clemmy like I always do, but when I got there...it was a complete ghost town!" With that, Skipper ordered us to head off to Hoboken Zoo to investigate. "I'll go and get Ash and Ernie..." I said.

We arrived at the Hoboken Zoo, and true enough, there was nobody there. Not a feather or anything. Just pure, deafening silence. Carol told us that she saw what seemed to be a note on Hans' habitat wall, but she couldn't read it. "Well, it says _Meet at Coney Island Aquarium if you ever want to see them again._ Signed...oh great...Dr. Blowhole..." I read. Apparently, Blowhole could read and write.

"Blast! That overgrown guppy kidnapped them!" Skipper yelled. Carol looked heartbroken. "What are we gonna do?" the not-so-young-anymore Private asked. "There is a sixty-eight point seventy-two percent chance that this is a trap, and there is also..." Skipper disturbed the scientist's moment. "Shut it Kowalski! We need to get my best friend back, trap or no trap, we're going!"

"Wow, that's one thing I always wanted to hear you to say..." He glared daggers at me. "What?" He did a faceflipper. "Nevermind. Move out!" So, all ten of us made our way to Coney Island Aquarium. "Ok, we'll split up into teams. Rico, Kowalski and I are in Alpha Team. Private, Josh and Ernie, you're Bravo Team. Nick, Gem and Ash, Charlie Team, along with the civilian..." he ordered.

_Third Person Alpha Team POV:_  
Skipper, Kowalski and Rico headed to try and find a way in through the fish chute. They slid down, knocking a lobster out cold. _"Good. Now we have to find out where they're being held..."_ They made their way stealthily down the hallway.

_Third Person Bravo Team POV:_  
The Bravo Team's job was to come up with a distraction to lure Blowhole out in order to buy time for the other teams to get the hostages out. The three of them looked for supplies they could use in the nearby booths set up all along Coney Island.

"Hmm...I don't suppose we could use these?" asked Private as he held up some firecrackers. "Well, we'll need a lot if we wanted them to hear it from his lair way down beneath the aquarium..." Ernie mentioned. "But you did give me a great idea..." he continued.

_Third Person Charlie Team POV:_  
The four girls were crawling their way in through the air vents. _"So, tell me, what are we doing exactly?"_ asked Carol. _"Well Carol, we are the backup, in case something goes wrong. And it seems that since we got here, a lot of that has happened..."_ Nick answered. They made their way through the maze of air vents, turning left and right, trying to find the right place to be at.

_"Hey, over here!"_ Ash whispered. They looked through the grate and it was the perfect place to be at. They were right above the main computer, with all the cameras on screen. The room had about a dozen or so lobsters both patrolling and watching the screens. _"Perfect..."_

_Third Person Alpha Team POV:_  
They made it swiftly and silently made it to the main room. The radio Rico was carrying started to vibrate. He hacked it out and passed it to Skipper. _"What is it? Over..."_ It was the Charlie Team. _"We found the perfect place to keep watch. We're in the vents above the main computer. Do you see us? Over..."_

He looked over and could barely make out some figures through the grate. _"Yes. Keep there and wait till Bravo Team gives the signal. Over and out..."_ he replied. _"Roger that. Over and out..."_ They scanned the room. There was a cage hanging in the center of the room, about six feet of the ground. _"Call in the guys and ask if they're ready..."_ ordered Skipper.

_Third Person Bravo Team POV:_  
"What are you gonna do with those?" asked Private. "Trust us, we're engineers. We know what we're doing..." the two said as they finished up the distraction. "And...done! Yeah, this place is gonna light up like the 4th of July baby!" Ernie cheered. "Um...actually, it's the middle of January right now..." corrected Private.

Then, the radio started vibrating. "Yes? Over..." Josh asked. _"Are you three ready? Over..."_ It was Kowalski. "Yes, we're ready. Over..." Josh replied to him. _"Alright. Commence Operation: Extraction Distraction. Over and Out..."_ This time, it was Skipper. "Roger that. Over and Out. Yes! Let's fire this baby up!" he ordered.

_Third Person Alpha Team POV:_  
They waited for whatever it is Bravo Team plans to use as a distraction. They were carefully eyeing both Blowhole, who was now in the main room, watching the monitors, as well as watching the hostages in the cage. Then, they heard it.

"What in the world is that!" yelled Blowhole as the sound of a hundred mini explosions filled the room. "Doc, it's coming from up top. It seems that some animals are playing with fireworks, and a lot of them..." said one of the lobsters. The clarity of the monitors were so bad that they could barely make out who those figures were. "It's them. Right on time. Lobsters! Follow me!"

With that, Blowhole and his minions left to capture whoever was up top, which was obviously Bravo Team. When they disappeared down the hallway, Alpha Team made their way to the cage. "Ok, penguin tower. Go!" They stacked up on top of each other to form one tall tower. Inside were tied up Hobokeners. "We're gonna get you guys out of here..."

_Third Person Bravo Team POV:_  
They were having a blast, literally. They activated the fireworks and shot most of them at the main entrance, causing a huge ruckus. "I can see why Rico enjoys doing things like this..." Private claimed as he shot firework after firework. Then, the main entrance opened up. "It's Blowhole!"

The dolphin then quickly shot a rocket from his segway, but they managed to get out of the way before it hit where they stood. "Get them!" The lobsters charged at them, but they knew how to handle them anyway. Ernie and Josh free-ran around the place, doing wall flips and landing on the lobsters. Private was skillfully knocking the lobsters out by making them slam into each other. "Uh, never send a lobster to do a dolphin's job..." Blowhole said.

_Third Person Alpha Team POV:_  
Kowalski, who was on top, picked the locked and they got in. "Ok, Rico, you untie Savio, and Kowalski, you untie Clemson. Go!" They did what was ordered and soon they were free. "Come on! We need to get out before..." Hans knocked out Skipper cold. "H-Hans!? Why would you..." Kowalski's sentence was cut short when he and Rico got knocked out by Clemson. "We ain't your friends no more..."

_Third Person Bravo Team POV:_  
Blowhole pressed a button on his segway and it shot out a net. It landed on Private. "Aah! Guys, I need help!" he yelled. Josh and Ernie made their way to him but as they did so, Blowhole shot another net and it landed on them. "Oh, great! We're trapped!" Josh yelled. "Finally! Lobsters, get the prisoners inside..."

_Normal POV (Josh's POV):_  
We were being brought into the lair in nets, kinda like a bag. They threw us hanging cages like nobody's business. In other cages beside us was Skipper, Kowalski and Rico, all knocked out cold. "What did you do to them!?" Private yelled. "Oh, don't worry Private. I had done nothing to them..." Blowhole moved away to reveal the ones we were here for.

"Guys!? Why did you do this!? We became friends and you betrayed us!" yelled Ernie. The other three arose from their inanimate poses. "Uhh...What happened? Hans? Savio! Clemson!" was the first thing Skipper said. "I...I trusted you all! And you used us!" They were pretty surprised that I was very calm. They raged on and on that they were betrayed, then someone spoke up.

"Doc! We found these in the air ducts!" a lobster exclaimed as he and some others brought in Nick, Gem, Ash and Carol. "Put them in there..." They were placed in other cages separate from ours. "Why don't you put us all in one cage?" I asked confused yet calmly. "So you will not be able to do something crazy since you're all separated from one another..."

He turned and started leaving. "Got no time to chat; I need to think of a way to rid of you all..." He asked the three to stay and keep watch as he planned our demise. "What are you smiling at?" asked a rather confused Carol. "Yeah, you look like you don't even care that WE ARE GONNA GET KILLED!" Skipper said from a nice tone to an angry scream.

"Cause, they are curable..." They were all confused by this. "Nick, Gem, Ash and Ernie, **O**scar **V**ictor **E**cho **R**omeo **R**omeo **I**ndia **D**elta **E**cho..." I said. If you don't know, I just used the US Military Alphabet. They nodded at my request. "Wait, OVERRIDE? What does override mean?" asked Skipper, who seemed to figure out what I spelt. "You'll see..." I replied.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**  
_Things Ain't What They Seem_

The Hobokeners were standing guard below us. I don't usually start a chapter with a song, but there's a first for everything. Nick and I main, Ernie, Gem and Ash Acapella Instrumentals. Also, lyrics are altered slightly.

_~~~Safe And Sound~~~_

_(Ernie, Ash, Gem Acapella Guitar Intro)_

_Nick and Josh:_  
_I remember tears streaming down your face when he said he'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed_  
_Your light... _

_I remember you said_  
_Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed_  
_Tonight... (Skip to Verse 2)_

_So hold on to this lullaby..._  
_Even when the music's..._

_(Acapella Stops, All Singing):_  
_Go-o-o-o-one..._  
_Go-o-o-o-one..._

_(Resumes All Music) Josh and Nick:_  
_Just close your eyes_  
_the sun is going down_

_We'll be alright_  
_no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_  
_we will all be safe, and..._

_(All singing, Ernie beatbox snare)_  
_So-o-o-o-ond..._  
_So-o-o-o-ond..._

_Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-Ooh (Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-Ooh)_  
_Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-Ooh (Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-Ooh)_  
_Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-Ooh (Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-Ooh)_  
_Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-Ooh (Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-Ooh)_

_Oh-Whoa (Oh-Whoa)_  
_Oh-Whoa (Oh-Whoa)_  
_Ooh-Ooh (Ooh-Ooh)_  
_Ooh-Ooh (Ooh-Ooh)_

_Oh-Ohh-Ohh-Ohh-Ohh_

_Josh and Nick:_  
_Just close your eyes..._

_Josh, Nick and Gem:_  
_We'll be alright..._

_Josh, Nick, Gem and Ash:_  
_Come morning light_  
_we will all be safe, and..._

_Josh, Nick, Gem, Ash and Ernie:_  
_So-o-o-o-ond..._  
_Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-Ooh (Oh-Whoa-Oh-Whoa)_

We all breathed after finishing the song. We modified it to be shorter and easier to remember, cause we know we wouldn't have too much time. "What was that for?!" asked Skipper. He made it sound like a bad idea to do, till they looked down.

"Why are you guys in cages?" a voice from below asked. It was Hans. "You! You two-timing backstabber!" But while Skipper was screaming at him, he noticed a little chip on the floor. "Wait, you were Mind Hacked!?" he said, laughing awkwardly. "Uh, sorry?" he apologized.

"How'd you know that they were Mind Hacked? Better yet, how'd you get them Un-Mind Hacked?" asked an intrigued Kowalski. They all were confused, aside from Nick, Ash, Gem and Ernie. "Simple. Details. If you guys bothered to look more carefully, you would have noticed that around their pupils will be slightly reddish when under Mind Hacker control..."

Private and Carol then asked at the same time the same question. "Then how'd you Un-Mind Hack them?" they said in unison. "That's simple as well. Hans..." Hans pulled off something from under his wing feathers. It was another chip. "This...was made by Josh and I when he visited me. It's called the Voice-Activated Override Chip..."

Everyone gave a sign of understanding. "So that's what override means..." Clemson then cut Skipper's sentence short. "Uh, hello? You guys are trapped there, remember?" I nodded and gave Savio a hand signal. "Why me?" he asked. "Well, you can move the fastest here, no offence Clem and Hans..." They replied with 'None taken'. "So you can get them more quickly and easily..." He sighed and agreed, leaving as quickly as he could.

"Now what?" Carol asked. "Well, till he gets back, we need you two to act like your still under control. That won't be too hard, won't it?" They agreed. "What, so we just wait instead of getting out to kick some dolphin tail!?" I nodded, leaving him confused. He asked me why and I just answered, "Cause my plan is a little bit more fun..." I replied.

Just at the same time, Blowhole came in. "Are you pen-gu-wins ready to...wait, where's Savio?" he asked as he drove towards us. "He said he heard another intruder in the vents, so he went to check it out..." Hans lied. He believed the reason, and continued with whatever he wanted to say. "Well then, I will now tell you all my plan..." he said as he turned around and started to drive circles round us.

I couldn't help but notice that around his pupils were slightly reddish. Could it be? I squinted to try to see if I could spot anything on his back. Sure enough, on his top fin, there was a well-camouflaged chip on it. _"Hey Hans, Clem! There's a Mind Hacker on Blowhole!"_ I mouthed. They told me they could read people's lips, so I asked to learn from them. _"What!? Where?"_ Clem mouthed back. I pointed on Blowhole's top fin. He nodded.

_"I'll try to distract him while you guys try to get it off..."_ I continued mouthing. "Hey, um, Blowhole?" He turned from talking about his plan to get us Mind Hacked and using us to help him get revenge on the humans by taking over the world. Not such a bad plan to be honest. "What is it!? I haven't got to the good part yet!" he scowled. In the background, I could see the two trying sneak up on him.

"Well, I just wanna ask you something..." I replied. The rest were all too busy to see our plan in action as the two were directly behind him. "If it's another one of those 'You know what's a Chrono-Whatever it is' question, then I'm not falling for it!" he exclaimed, moving out of the way. Dang, so close. "No, um, it's about...uh...when did you escape the lair?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"About a week ago, why?" he answered, stopping in his tracks. Perfect, now to keep him there. "Well, why now? Why capture us now than before?" I asked. The rest also seemed to agree to this. Why didn't he? "Simple. After escaping, I just couldn't carry out any revenge because that STUPID SONG WAS STUCK IN MY HEAD!" We all laughed at this.

"Really? Ha! Best thing I heard to...uh...Hans, Clemson...what are you two doing?" asked Skipper. Oh great! Blowhole turned around to see the two stand on each other's shoulders on a chair. "Hans! Clemson! What do you think you're doing!" yelled Blowhole. Without hesitation, Hans jumped for the segway and he managed to press the release button for the cages.

The cages flew open and we all jumped out. "Well, that still went well, more or less..." I said. "LOBSTERS! GATHER!" Blowhole screamed, which was followed by a hundred clicking noises. Urgh, where's Savio when you need him! "Just wait for it...now!" We all jumped for the lobsters, attacking as many as we could. The girls were trying to protect Carol, due to her now knowing much about fighting.

"There's too many of them!" exclaimed Private. Soon, we were surrounded by lobsters. "Now what!" As they said that, we heard noises coming from above us, in the air ducts? _"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"_ Suddenly, two figures fell from the ducts, landing on a whole group of lobsters. "Savio? What took you so long!?" I asked. "Sorry, but somebody wanted to tag along..." From behind him, a brown figure stood up.

"Marlene?" said Kowalski. "Hi guys! Oh, I'm not the only one..." she claimed. Out of the blue, we heard the sound of a vehicle ramming through the crowd. Then, three segways popped up from behind the corner. "Doris? Hazel? And...EMMY, KATE! What are you doing here!" yelled Skipper. "Hi dad!" the two yelled as they stopped beside us. "Why did you follow us!? It's too dangerous for you two!"

Just as he said that, a lobster sneaked up behind Emmy. "Emmy! Behin..." Before he could finish, she did a backflip and landed on the lobster, knocking him out. "How did you?" he asked. "There are many things you don't know dad..." I then asked Savio for the items I asked for. "They're with Doris..." She then gave Nick and I two black suits that looked like a penguin.

"Is that my..." asked Kowalski. "Yes, it's your experimental Penguin Super Suits, made non-experimental by Hans and I..." I replied. I gave one to Nick and we both put them on. As we did, the suit made us feel, awesome. I punched a lobster and he flew so fast backwards that he slammed into a few dozen more. "This is...AWESOME!"

Nick then tried running and she ran so fast that all I could see was lobsters being thrown into the air. Everyone else joined in, fighting off the hundreds of lobsters. The battle raged on and on, lobsters against us all. "I had enough of this!" yelled Blowhole as he dodged a lobster that flew towards him. He pressed a button on his segway and a toy gun looking device popped out.

_"Flat-Liner 9000!"_ a ridiculously low voice bellowed. He lined its sight at me and pressed another button. "JOSH! LOOK OUT!" yelled Skipper. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion as the luminous blue beam made its way towards me. But as it was about to hit me, something jumped in front of me, glowing blue for split second as it hit. "SKIPPER!" I yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Nick ran to Blowhole and jumped on his back. "Get off me!" he shouted as he flailed about. Nick reached for the Mind Hacker and pulled it right off, then smashing it. Blowhole twitched vigorously before falling smack on the floor.

"Yes! We did it!" Nick cheered. "GUYS! Skipper got shot!" Everyone stopped fighting and all the good guys pushed their way through the sea of lobsters to their fallen friend. Kowalski didn't hesitate to check for a pulse. "We're...too late. He has no pulse..." he claimed. Ash then jumped in and proceeded in CPR, without mouth-to-mouth of course.

"Come...on...Skipper! Come...back!" she said between each push. Marlene then pushed through the crowd of lobsters who don't seem like they want to continue fighting. "No! No! NO! SKIPPER! Come back! You can't leave me now! COME BACK! I...I LOVE YOU!" she screamed, breaking down into tears.


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Ok, I'm gonna try this method now just so people don't lose their minds. Just so you all know, I do these as fast as I can so as to get to the parts of the series that will be epic, so this chapter is slightly rushed, but otherwise ok._

_Please R&R! And no, I'm not that evil to characters…_

**Chapter 9:**  
_WTF! What The Fact!_

Everyone gasped at her claim. "I knew it!" Nick and I shouted at the same time. They all glared at us. "What? We're just saying Skilene existed..." They all looked confused. "Nevermind, we'll tell ya later. Right now, we got to get Skipper back!" I yelled.

_Skipper's POV (Wait...What?):_  
A blinding light shone upon my closed eyelids. I almost thought I was being interrogated, until I managed to open my eyes. Everything was...foggy, yet a piercing light could be seen through the thick fog.

I tried calling out for my friends and team mates, but no answered was heard. I could have sworn that I heard Marlene's voice very faintly. I then tried standing up, but a huge pressure on my chest made it difficult to do so. Then I saw something emerged from the fog. "Who's there!"

"Do not fear, Skipper. I have not come to hurt, but to explain..." it said. I knew this very voice well, and so does he. Out from the opaque white, came Master Shin Gin (Not sure if I spelt that right). "Master Shin Gin! But you're...dead? How are you here?" I asked. I could barely hear faint, disembodied voices around me, all sounding extremely familiar.

"Well, that is because you are dead..." he said. I almost freaked at this. "DEAD! But I'm still here! I can't be..." He signalled me to stop, so I followed. "You haven't heard everything yet. You may be dead now, but I can assure you, it is not your time..." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, mostly because I'm a non-believer of such superstitious stuff.

_Normal POV (Josh's POV):_  
Ash turned to Rico, asking for a defib-unit. He gave her what she needed and started to charge it. "CLEAR!" She placed the paddles on his chest, the electricity causing his body to jolt upwards. "Again! Charge to 400CCs! CLEAR!" she tried again and again, but to no avail. "Skipper! Please...COME BACK!" Marlene repeated, crying her eyes out.

_Skipper's POV:_  
"ARGH! What was that!" I screamed as it felt like I was just struck by lightning. "It seems your friends are trying all they can to bring you back to them, especially this otter by the name of Marlene..." My eyes widened at this statement. I really was...dead? My friends and my team were actually trying to get me back?

I felt another, seemingly stronger, jolt of electricity run through my body. I then realised that they may be using a defib-unit on me. Again, I heard a slightly louder voice that sounded like Marlene. _"Skipper! Please...COME BACK!"_ was what I could make of it. "Marlene? URGH!" I said, another jolt going through my body.

_Normal POV (Josh's POV):_  
I was trying to think of a way that may help. Then, I remembered Kowalski said his heart stopped. "I've got it! Kowalski! How long does a penguin have after his heart stops?" I asked. He said he had about five minutes before it's really too late.

"How long do we have left?" He claimed we had only about 1 minute and 56 seconds left. "Perfect! Rico, two adrenaline shots please!" I requested. He nodded and regurgitated two adrenaline shots. "Ash! Take this! On three, plunge this straight into his heart!" She disagreed.

"What! Are you mad! An adrenaline shot can't..." Marlene then bugged in. "Please...(Sniffle)...Just bring back Skipper. I can't live without him. Please!" she pleaded. She looked at everyone, who all had the same look on. "Alright..." She took one of the shots and we opened them, holding them just above Skipper's chest. "Ok, on three. One...Two...THREE!" I said.

_Skipper's POV:_  
"Mar...lene! I...I'm not going...anywhere. I'll come back. But...how?" I said, affected greatly by the shocks. "I guess, you'll find out, right...now..." As he said so, it felt like the ground beneath me disappeared and I got into a free-fall. "AAAAHHHH!" I screamed. I could see my where I was gonna land in, and that shocked me. I was falling straight for...Coney Island? I fell straight through the rock and landed hard on the ground, on top of...ME!?

_Normal POV (Josh's POV):_  
We plunged the adrenaline shots straight into his heart, where after about two seconds, he gasped for air. "Oh my...Skipper!" Marlene yelled, hugging him instantly after we took the shots out. "Uhh...Marlene? Is...is that you?" he asked with a very soft voice. "Oh, Skipper! I don't ever want you to leave me!" Marlene continued.

"Me...neither..." he replied. He put his flippers on the side of her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. (Seems to be a perfect time to play "Lucky" by Jason Mraz. Queue Music!) "Aww..." we all said. After they, broke away, Marlene looked surprised. "You...heard what I said?" He nodded. "Every word..." He sat up and she gave him another hug. "Uh, are we still fighting?" asked one lobster. "You don't need to. That reminds me..."

I stood up and signalled Doris and Hazel to follow me. We went over to an unconscious Blowhole and I asked Rico for a bottle of water. I poured it all over Blowhole's face. "Urgh...Five more minutes..." he groaned. "May I?" asked Doris. I nodded to her request and she gave him one big slap across the face.

"OWW! I said five more...Sis? What are you doing here?" Everyone looked confused at his response. "Sis? But you're my uncle! And Mom and Dad said my brother was dead!" she claimed. "Who told you that? And where are we?" He looked all over the room and no matter where he looked he would have a confused face on. "Mom and Dad said so..." she replied.

"They hate me that much? And again, where are we, and who are they?" He pointed a flipper in our direction. "Uh...Josh? A little help?" she asked. "Way ahead of you..." I got on Blowhole's segway and pressed a button, revealing the Mind Jacker. I aimed it at Blowhole and shot him.

"Urgh...Sis? Pen-gu-wins! What are you doing in my...Wait...Who are they?" he exclaimed. "Yup. He got Mind Hacked when he was still Mind Jacked..." I replied. "What are you saying, pen-gu-win?" Now, everyone was confused. "Well...uh...can we speak in private?" Skipper, still recovering from his near-death experience, agreed, which was not what I suspected.

"Uh, Doc? What do we do?" asked one of the many lobsters. "Uh...go home, I guess. Nothing you all can do here now..." he suggested. The lobsters all cheered and left without another word as two of us went over to a corner to have a private conversation. "So, what do you want, pen-gu-win?" Blowhole asked.

"Ok, since you apparently are clueless, I'm Josh Everett..." I extended a flipper to the tall mammal. He took it weakly, signalling his distrust. "Well, Josh, let me ask again. What do you want?" he repeated, looking down at me with his one good eye. "I am not good at doing this kind of stuff, but...what made you evil?" He glared not daggers, but bombs at me.

"Why do you want to know!? Does Skipper want to use it against me!? Or will Kowalski try to..." Before he finished, I stopped him. The others stared in our direction, wondering what all the ruckus was about. I said it was alright so they continued their recuperation. "Cause, everyone who is evil was good sometime. It is always because of a bad event in their life that made them turn evil...or they just have nothing better to do..." I replied.

He looked a bit more crossed. He raised a fist, ready to hit. I covered my face in preparation for the blow, but it never came. I peeked and saw him, fist still held up, staring into blank space. Soon, he lowered down his fist and turned away, looking angry. "Darn humans!" he said. I waddled closer and put a flipper on his tail. He turned back around.

"Is that why you're evil?" I asked. He nodded, driving over to the corner and jumping off his segway, propping himself up to a sitting position using the wall. He signalled me to sit beside him, so I did. "Yes. The humans are why I am evil. You see, a dolphin's life in captivity is never easy, especially if you have to do silly tricks for those humans for their entertainment..."

He shivered from the sheer thought of it. "Even when I was born, a few weeks after that I already had to learn tricks like breaching and standing in the water with my tail. I can tell you, it was a hard life..." he continued. It sounded a bit crazy what some trainers do to get more publicity to the aquariums they work in.

"But all that changed when I reached the age of 9, cause that's when I got a sister, Doris. She too was a bundle of fun no doubt, and that only increased after a month, when Hazel was born. We three had lots of fun together. Always messing about, splashing water at the trainers. Good times I can safely say..." I could almost picture the three of the from very young being the sibling they are.

"I had decent fun from doing the tricks too by then, but when I reached my later teens, they made this new hoop trick called...the Ring...of Fire. It looked pretty amazing to me, how the hoop was burning. My parents went first, and they did awesome. They jumped through it and came out with no injuries whatsoever. Then, came my turn..." His face seemed to change to a depressed face as he said that.

"It's ok. You may continue..." I said to try to comfort him. He took a deep breath and continued. "Well, I was ready to try it, and when I did, I couldn't believe I made it. It felt...great. Because of that, every night I would practice doing that over and over. But that was a mistake one night. My parents had snuck away like they always do at night with my sisters to show them around the sea. I had my chance so I didn't mind staying..." he said.

"I was all prepared to attempt the jump again, but as I jumped, something called out to me. And for a split second, I just had to look. By the time I looked back forwards, my...face slammed against the flaming metal. I fell straight back into the pool, my left eye...bleeding from the intense heat. It was so painful, that I passed out, and passing out whilst in water is never good, as you could drown..." He wiped away a tear that had fallen and continued.

"But when I woke up, I was out of the water, in a place I didn't recognise. It was dark, and I had bandages around my eye. It still hurt, a lot. I was...on some table...and I saw a brownish figure doing something at the table. He turned around and it was a platypus..." he said. "He introduced himself to me, saying he is...uh...I forgot his name. Anyway, he said he would help me get revenge on the humans who did this to me..."

I almost slept so I asked if he could tell me the point, using the reason that Skipper may get suspicious. "Ok, he had told my parents and sisters I was dead. So I moved to New York under his request, using the name Dr. Blowhole rather than my real name Francis..." I signalled him to stop. "Wait...Your real name's Francis? I thought it was Flippy?" He claimed that Flippy was his stage name.

"After one attempt to get revenge on the humans, a team was sent to stop me, which was Skipper's team, him, Manfredi and Johnson. That's when we became arch-enemies. When my parents found out I was alive but evil, they never wanted me to go back to them. Maybe that's why they lied to Doris about me being another Flippy who is her uncle..." We laughed at this.

"So, now I'm here, talking to you about this. I just...want two things now. Revenge against the humans for making captive dolphins do dangerous tricks, and my family back..." He looked slightly agitated when he mentioned revenge, then it disappeared when he mentioned getting his family back.

"Blowhole, I know you think that humans are bad to dolphins, well, that part I can agree on, but try looking at it this way. Humans watch dolphins do these tricks not cause their bad, evil and they want to watch you suffer, but because they admire your ability to do such a stunt. Come on, even humans try it themselves, riding motorbikes through even bigger rings of fire that yours, but I see many failing..."

"I always see humans going in and out of hospitals just because they tried too, but never have I seen many dolphins going to animal care centres or whatever because they got hurt. Well, you are one, but there are more humans than dolphins getting hurt doing the same thing. They adore your ability..." He did a half smile, but without eye contact.

"And once more, you guys can do it no sweat, no gimmicks, no nothing. Humans always need motorbikes and ramps and all that to aid them through that jump. So, take this a skill, not a reason. Tell me, how many dolphins do you know who are brave enough to jump the Ring of Fire?" He said only him. "See, only you. I don't even think your sisters dare. I maybe wrong, but you get my point..." He thought for a while.

"Actually, that makes sense. So, are you saying I should stop being evil and try to change?" I nodded. "You don't have to. It's your choice, but always remember if it's the right one..." He smiled and gave me a hug. When we detached, the guys had run all the way to us. "What are you!...Oh, I hope that's a best friend hug..." said Skipper. We nodded. "Yes, Skipper. I've finally got a reason to change..."

He extended a flipper. "Friends?" he asked. Skipper looked left and right at the rest of us, and nodded once. Everyone gave him a hug. Doris and Hazel then asked, "So, you're really our brother?" He nodded. "Yes, I'm Francis Young..." Everyone almost didn't believe it. "Your name's Francis? Seriously?" asked Kowalski. "Got a problem?" he asked.

Nobody said anything after that. "So, we're cool? No more revenges?" Blowhole nodded. Sorry, I can't call him Francis! It's too...awkward. "Let's all go home..." suggested Ash and Gem in unison. "Please, stop that!" yelled Ernie. They just shrugged and we left the lair. "Where are going to live now?" asked Doris. "Well, I guess I'll stay here for a while..."

_A/N: Yay! He's alive! But what happens next? Nobody knows, except me. Please review if possible and give ideas for upcoming stories. Next chapter may be the last of this book…_

~ 8 ~


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey guys! If you are reading this note, then that means that this chapter has been made slightly better in terms of grammer, spelling, etc. This is also the last chapter of the book, so please enjoy and be prepared for the next story, coming sooner than ya think…_

**Chapter 10:**  
_Going Home Happy_

Weeks passed since I managed to get Blowhole to turn over a new leaf. Kowalski had finished building the Trans-Dimenter yesterday but we said we wanted to stay for a little while more. I asked Rico yesterday if he had a spare camcorder I could borrow so today, we were gonna use it for a vlog (Video Log).

"Ready guys? Remember what to say?" I asked the other four waiting behind me. We decided to start from Central Park Zoo, the head to Coney Island Aquarium and end off the vlog at Hoboken Zoo. I faced the camera to us and pressed record. "Hello everybody! This is Josh..." I said. In sequence they introduced themselves, starting from Nick to Gem, Ash and Ernie.

"So, today...uh...not sure what the date today is but, we are here to remember our last day here before we go back. It's a little crazy sounding if you don't believe in these things, but it's all real. So, let's start with the penguins, shall we?" The four nodded and we headed down the fishbowl entrance. "The penguin over there, watching TV is Private Riley Goodwin, but you all may know him better as Private..."

Ash jumped in front of the camera. "He's my boyfriend..." she said. I shifted the camera's gaze over to Rico. "He is Rico Dela Santos, aka Rico..." Gem poked her face in the camera's way. "And he's my boyfriend..." she said. We then poked the camera behind Kowalski's lab door to see him and Emmy doing some experimenting.

"That's Kowalski, Alfred James Kowalski. The girl penguin is his daughter, Emily Kowalska. Kowalski married Doris, which is pretty sweet..." I zoomed the camera to his foot. "On his foot is the very ring he got married with. He proposed to Doris, and she has a ring too, which we'll show you later..." I said. Then a tap on the shoulder almost gave us a heart attack. We jumped and turned around, pointing the camera behind us.

"What are you five doing?" asked Skipper, who was the one responsible for the jump scare. "SKIPPER! Jeez, don't sneak up on us like that..." He just laughed. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen. What's with the camcorder?" he asked suspiciously. We told him we were making a vlog. "A vlog?" he asked. "Short for video log..." replied Nick.

"You wanna, say anything? You know, for the vlog?" He thought for a little while and agreed. "Well, uh, I'm not sure if a video log is the same as a voice log but, um..." We recommended to him that he can introduce himself. "Well, the name's Henry Skipper Jackson, but I prefer just Skipper, and uh...what else can I say?" he asked. "I don't know, say who you like like I guess..."

He took a deep breath and said, "Well, I admitted my feelings for Marlene, who felt the exact same way for me..." he continued. We told that we be just nice. "That's it?" I nodded. "Um, later we are heading to Blowhole's and Hoboken Zoo to finish this. Is that alright?" He nodded to our request and we headed to the other habitats.

"This is the dolphin habitat, over there is Doris Young with her sister, Hazel Young, and her second daughter, Kaitlin Young..." I zoomed in again at Doris' neck to show a diamond ring on a necklace. "That is her ring, made and given to her by Kowalski..." We headed over to them and they greeted us. "Hey guys! What's with the camera?" We told them we were making a video log.

"Ooh! What's a video log?" asked Kaitlin, better known as Kate. We explained it to her and she smiled. They said a few things and we headed to the other habitats. We went over to Marlene's first. "Hey Marlene! We're making a video log, so do you want to say anything?" we asked as she came out of her cave home. "Sure! Well, I'm Marlene Summers and I'm, kinda, dating Skipper! " she said.

"Wow, your last name is Summers?" She nodded. We thanked her, said goodbye and headed to the rest of the habitats. After about two hours or so, we were finally done. "Ok, let's head over to Blowhole's..." We went back to HQ and asked if we could borrow the car. "Sure, but don't get any scratches on it. Rico doesn't like that..." Skipper said. We got in and headed over to Coney Island.

"We are now in Coney Island and we're making our way to the aquarium that Blowhole stays at..." I said to the camera, then resuming in filming the place around us. We parked the penguin car (BTW, we got a new one) in a secluded area, hidden from the humans' view. We made our way to his aquarium, which was in another area.

I had forgotten to mention that the Coney Island Aquarium was located in an area called the Seaville Aqua-Fun Park. (Trying to keep to original; being faithful here, not copyrighting, I hope...) "Blowhole? You here?" I yelled. Suddenly, Blowhole jumped out of the water and did a triple backflip before landing back in the water.

"Yeah, what brings you pen-gu-wins here?" he asked. "Do you always have to say it that way?" He shook. "Sorry, force of habit. I see you have brought along a camcorder..." He eyed the camcorder I was holding on to. "Yup. We're making a video log, or vlog if you wish, and we wondered if you'd like to be in it..." He agreed instantly.

"Sure. For those who are watching this, the name's Dr. Blowhole, real name's Francis Young and my stage name's Flippy. I have two sisters, Hazel and Doris Young..." he said. We were surprised that he seemed to know how a vlog works. "Will that be all?" asked Ernie. "Well...I'm kinda Emmy's and Kate's Uncle, so...yeah. That's it..." We thanked him and said goodbye. He waved back. "Bye!" he yelled.

"See ya again next time!" yelled Ash and Gem. We got back in the penguin's car and directed our course to the Hoboken Zoo. When we arrived, it was about 4:47pm. Enough time. We parked the car somewhere behind a dumpster and entered the Hoboken Zoo.

"Hey y'all! What's happening with my favourite Hobokeners!" yelled Ernie. The three then appeared from three different sections of the zoo. Carol was there too. "Hey! How's it going!" We all exchanged high fives, well, not exactly, due to different limbs but you know what I mean.

"What are you doing with a camera?" asked Savio. "Well, we're making a vlog, if you know what that is, and we wanted you guys to be in it..." I said. "What do we say?" asked Hans. "Anything you'd like..." I then pointed the camera at Hans first. "Well, I'm uh...Hansel Svensen VII and well, I live at the Hoboken Zoo...How's that?" he asked. Ernie gave him a thumbs up.

I shifted the camera's gaze over to Clem and Carol. "Hi, my name is Caroline Bittersweet..." she said, waving at it. "And I'm Barkley Clemson Miller. I live here while Carol visits me from her home in the Bronx Zoo..." Clem continued. Carol then took a ring out from who-knows-where and showed it off. "We're engaged..."

We gasped. "No kidding! Who proposed!?" Clem raised his paw. "I did, just now..." Nick, Gem and Ash gave him a hug. Everyone else shook their paws. "Well, congratulations you two..." said Savio. I then pointed the camera to him. "My turn? Ok, I'm Savio Martinez and I have lived here for as long as I can remember..." I asked him if that was it, and he nodded.

"Well, that was everyone we have met so far, well, there are more but they are hard to get to, so this wraps up this vlog. Peace out broskis!" I pressed the record button to stop it. "What word is that?" asked Hans. "Hmm? Oh, you mean broskis? A made-up word I heard from somewhere..." We greeted them goodbye. "When will you guys be back?" asked Carol.

"That, I'm not sure, but you can always visit us. I'm sure Kowalski can find a way how..." I replied. "You're the friends anyone should ever have. We'll miss you all..." With that gesture, we gave everyone a hug and made our way back to Central Park Zoo. When we arrived there, it was 6:35pm.

"You guys got our alibi ready?" I asked Kowalski as we helped carry the Trans-Dimenter through the garage and outside. "Yup. We saved the transfer papers in Alice's computer, completed and ready to be read..." answered Kowalski. When we made it out, Marlene, Becky, Stacey, Julien, Maurice, Mort, Emmy, Private, Rico and Skipper were there, waiting. (Wow! That was a mouthful!)

"We'll miss you cousin!" Becky and Stacey gave Ash a big badger hug. "And we'll miss you all too..." said Private to Ash. Gem and Ash then gave Rico and Private a hug respectively. "Have a good trip back home!" said Marlene. We gave each and everyone of them a big hug. "I'll miss you freaks..." Julien said. Ernie rolled his eyes. "I'll miss you all..." Emmy gave us each a hug. "Us too. Say goodbye to your mom and sis for us, will ya?" She nodded.

"We will see you guys again, right?" I asked Skipper and Kowalski. "I guess the possibility of that happening will be one to five hundred, but I'm sure you will..." said Kowalski. "Who knows? We might visit you guys for a change..." We all agreed on Skipper's idea. It seemed like a great thing to do, for a change. "Well, we'll be seeing you again, we hope. Bye!" we yelled as we jumped in the spinning purple.

We all made it back safely to my house, as humans again, back to where we started. "We'll miss that place, especially Rico..." claimed Gem. "Don't forget Private..." corrected Ash. I put my arms around their shoulders. "Don't sweat, I promise we can go back, but they have the Trans-Dimenter, so we'll have to hope they'll activate it again..." We all nodded and agreed. "At least we have our vlog, if we ever miss them..." Nick said.

_Third Person POV:_  
Kowalski turned the machine off and proceeded in bringing it back to HQ via garage, with Rico's help of course. Everyone then headed back to their habitats. "You really think one day, we can visit them?" asked Private. "I'm sure of it, young Private. I'm very sure..." he replied.

_A/N: Yay! Yet again, the team (My team) got back home safely! But will Skipper's promise and their hope ever come true? Find out in the next story, or read the epilogue of this story. Peace out guys!_


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue + Author's Review:**  
_Life With The Penguins: Part 3_

Hello everyone! Yeah, we have finally completed part 2 of the TABS-LWTPS! BTW that's the abbreviation for Trilogy And Beyond Series - Life With The Penguins Series, which is really long. Ok, back to the review. It has been getting really crazy since this one, but I can assure you, part 3 is sorta a filler story, but if you skip it, part 4 will make almost no sense. Oh, and from 4 onwards, it just gets INSANE! Well, here's the one sentence summary and the epilogue itself...

_One Sentence Summary:_  
_When another classic Kowalski problem occurs, the team and some others get sent to our dimension instead of us going to theirs!_

_Summarised From Best Part:_  
_We stood in an alleyway behind where millions of people gather to see their favorite characters, which was the annual San Diego Comic Con. The Penguins of Madagascar cast came out from the back door of the building._

_"So what was it you wanted us to see?" asked Tom McGrath, voice actor of Skipper. I called out to the guys and they all popped out from behind the dumpsters. The whole casts' faces changed to utter shock. "I-Is that...us?" asked James Patrick Stuart and Jeff Bennett, voices of Private and Kowalski respectively. Each voice actor went to their respective character. (Let's skip a bit more into it, shall we?)_

_"So, you're saying if the show gets cancelled, they will be, stuck here, forever?" I asked Tom. "I guess so. And all other versions or dimensions as you call them, will dissipate and cease to exist, and soon, they will too..." Shocked filled all our hearts. "Then we got to find a way to tell everyone that we need to save the show, and I think I know how..." I said._

**Author's Review Continuation:**  
So there you have it folks! And yes, this part is based on the current rumor of the show being cancelled/stopped. The next story will supporting in keeping the show going on. So, that's what it is based on, and like I said, a filler story that is extremely important to fill the gap between now and part 4. So, let's ask the main characters and new ones as well what they think of the story.

Skipper: I really don't talk like that...

Me: Get used to it, cause it's you...

Skipper: -_-

Private: Thanks to Ash, I'm not scared of badgers no more! :)

Rico: Kaboom!

Me: Next time Rico...

Kowalski: I thought it was pretty sad Skipper died...for a while...

Marlene: At least he's finally with me! :)

Skipper: I second that!

Julien: Still needs more me!

Marlene: Shut it, or I'm packing a crowbar...

Julien: o.0

Nick: It was still awesome...

Emmy: Dad and Uncle Ski were awesome!

Kate: Hey! You barely mentioned me!

Doris: I never knew Blowhole's my brother.

Hazel: I never knew his name's Francis...

Blowhole: Hey! Back off sis! No making fun of my name!

Savio: Just calm down, will you?

Blowhole: (Stares daggers at both Savio and at Hazel)

Clemson: Well, I got back with my girlfriend, after so long...

Caroline: (Flys a kiss)

Clemson: (Faints)

Me: (Faceflipper) [Yes, I'm a penguin during anything like this]

Clemson: (Gets back up)

Me: You done?

Clemson: Yes...

Me: Ok, so we'll see you all...

Hans: (Wakes up) Huh? Wait! Don't forget about me!

Me: Oh, sorry. Go on.

Hans: Ok. (Takes a deep breath) I CAN'T BELIEVE SKIPPER IS MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN! YEAH!

Skipper: OK! YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!

Hans: Sorry, it was for effect...

Me: We done? Cause this is getting a bit long, don't ya think?

Hans & Skipper: (Nods)

Me: Ok, so I will see you all in the next story! PEACE OUT!

_A/N: If you all would like, you can visit my website . to find a downloadable PDF Book Version of this story as well as the one before. See ya guys next time!_


End file.
